Cae Bajo en Amor
by Maria Skodowska-Gurie
Summary: maaf, tidak saya lanjutkan ; D
1. ShikaTema en Introducciуn

**ShikaTema**

**"Cae Bajo en Amor"**

**Chapter 1 : ShikaTema en Spenesa**

.

.

apakah judulnya salah?

.

.

* * *

.

**Pagi itu.. di Spenesa..**

Seorang anak perempuan bernama Temari menyuap makanan nasi ayamnya yang terakhir. Di bangku pojok. Menghindar dari Hinata, Kurenai dan Anko. Yang biasanya makan dengan mereka, Temari memilih menyendiri di pojok.

Jgreeek.. pintu penghubung antara 7-B dan 7-C terbuka (Author keabisan desain sekolah nih! Makanya sama kayak sekolah Author aja yah!) dan 2 orang masuk. Asuma dan Kakashi, melewati bangku Temari. Tak ada yang penting, Temari membuang sampah mika di tempat sampah dekat pintu exit belakang. Dia berjalan kembali menuju kantin untuk cuci tangan. Maklum, kelas 7-C dan kantin hanya di pisahkan 1 kelas yaitu kelas 7-D dan sebuah lorong penghubung ke depan. Daripada ke KM harus ngelewatin 3 kelas.

Selesai cuci tangan, kembalilah dia ke kelas. Dia berjalan, dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil, begitu juga Temari. Di kelas 7-C, dia bisa melihat, Hinata, Kurenai dan Anko belum menyelesaikan makannya, dengan porsi dan jenis yang sama. Dia duduk di sebelah Kurenai. Dan mulai menyedot Fruit Tea Guava favoritnya (karena favorit Author juga!) Dia merasa bosan, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di luar. Melewati bangku Kakashi dan Asuma, Kakashi hanya berkata,

"Yo! Temari, kau di cari Shikamaru!", dan Asuma hanya tersenyum kecil.

Temari hanya ber'huh' dan keluar dari kelas. Temari Memikirkan seseorang yang tak disangka masuk ke pikirannya. Baru saja kemarin, dia menemukan hal yang dapat menghalangi untuk menyukai Shikamaru. Tapi entah kenapa, halangan itu sekarang tak berarti. Dia makin menyukai Shikamaru. Makin dia memikirkan Shika, makin hatinya berdebar-debar. Tak sadar, Shikamaru keluar kelas dan berlari menuju kantin, maklum, bel sudah bunyi, tetapi mungkin Shika belom beli makan. Shikamaru menengok sebentar ke Temari sambil terus berlari, Temari berpikir, mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa yang sedang duduk adalah Temari jika dilihat sekilas. Maklum, Shikamaru baru saja mengenal Temari, tapi mereka cukup dekat. Dan Shikamaru baru hari ini melihat Temari pakai seragam batik mungkin. Dengan segera, Temari melihat dari kejauhan, guru Fisika.

Temari langsung masuk dan membuka laptopnya. Dia masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Memikirkan Shikamaru. Kurenai yang penasaran menyenggolnya,

"Oy, ada apa nih? Kok senyum-senyum mulu?", Temari hanya menggeleng. Terdengar suara bel tanda berganti pelajaran. Dan kelas 7-B terdengar ramai, mungkin jam kosong. Dan samar-samar Temari mendengar suara Shikamaru. Temari menengok ke Kurenai. "Shikamaru..", Kurenai hanya berkata begitu..

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Pulang Sekolah.. Di rumah..**

_Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu_

Bunyi suara Temari saat nge-jutsu disertai suara Tenten's Theme berbunyi dari HP Nokia 5300 Music Series-nya Temari.

**From : xxxx-xxxxxxxx**

**To: xxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Hi, Temari! Ini gw, Shikamaru**

.

**From: ****xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**To : ****xxxx-xxxxxxxx**

**Oh.. iya.. btw, lo tw no hp gw dari siapa yh? Tp gw masih blom prcy ini Shikamaru.. TT**

.

**From : ****xxxx-xxxxxxxx**

**To : ****xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**gw tw dari Kakashi. Ya udah , klo lo gk prcy..**

.

**From: ****xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**To : ****xxxx-xxxxxxxx**

**Yosh, gn aja, bsok, temuin gw di kantin, klo bisa lo duduk dpanku, kosong kok. Kurenai, Anko ama Hinata slalu makan di kelas. Gw bosen ama mreka**

.

**From : ****xxxx-xxxxxxxx**

**To : ****xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OK deh.. Sampe ktemu besok yah!**

.

Temari tak membalasnya, dan memang tak perlu. Kembalilah dia memikirkan masalah Shikamaru. "Ya Tuhan.. tolonglah aku..", kata Temari di depan salib yang tertempel di kamarnya, seraya menghadap kiblat (Temari ini agamanya apa siih??). Setelah berdoa, dia berbaring di kasurnya. Males buka laptop dan main internet. Akhirnya dia membuka laptop dan mengerjakan semua PRnya. Masih untung dia bisa mengerjakan semua PRnya, selesai mengerjakan, dia kembali memikirkan seseorang. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shikamaru. Temari memejamkan matanya, berusaha membayangkan apa yang terjadi besok. Tak disadarinya, dia terlelap.

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Keesokan harinya..**

"Huaaaaahm.. masih ngantuk..", pagi-pagi sekali Temari sudah datang. Hanya dia.. dan Naruto yang sudah datang.

"Busyeet.. tuh Kurenai ngapain nyuruh anak-anak datang jam 6 gini? Sendirinya belom datang..", Temari mengumpat

"Iya nih, semalem Chouji juga sms gue, katanya disuruh datang jam 6", Naruto ikut-ikutan mengumpat

Setelah ditunggu, Kurenai dan Chouji sendiri baru datang jam 06.30

"Gomenasai..", hanya itu yang diucapkan mereka ketika Temari dan Naruto bertanya.

"Jam pertama?", Temari bertanya seperti biasa

"Agama.. Ulangan..", jawab Kurenai

Temari mengeluarkan buku agama-nya untuk belajar X-press.. inilah anak kelas 7-C..

Guru Agama melangkah masuk dan mengeluarkan kertas ujian, ujian berlangsung tenang dan bersih, tanpa ada aksi percontekan segala, walaupun anak kelas 7-C nakal-nakal, tetapi semuanya tidak curang dan pintar-pintar.

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Istirahat..**

"Gue memisahkan diri dari kalian dulu..", kata Temari.

"Loh? Ada apa?", Hinata heran

"Mau menenangkan diri di Kantin..", Temari keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin

"Menenangkan? Di Kantin? Yang benar saja! Kantin kan ramai!", protes Anko sambil berbisik. Hinata dan Kurenai hanya mengangkat bahu.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Temari memilih langsung duduk di meja. Kantin masih sepi karena memang belum bel, karena tadi ulangan, murid-murid diberi bonus istirahat duluan.

Teeeeeet.. teeeeeeet..

Bel berbunyi 2x tanda istirahat.

Perlahan-lahan kantin mulai ramai. Akhirnya yang di tunggu datang juga. Shikamaru, sesuai perjanjian, langsung duduk di depan Temari.

"Hi! Udah lama?", biasa lah.. basa-basi kalo janjian dan ngeliat pasangannya udah nyampe

"Nggak kok. Barusan, dikasih bonus ama guru."

"Oooh.. udah makan?"

Temari menggeleng, "Lebih baik kita pesan sekarang yuk, Shika!", Temari berdiri

Shikamaru mengikutinya. Sudah kebiasaan, Temari mengambil nasi ayam dan Fruit Tea Guava. Sesaat dia merogoh saku roknya, tetapi Shikamaru menahannya.

"Biar gue yang bayar..", Shikamaru tersenyum

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah..", SHikamaru merogoh saku celananya, dan membayar pesanannya serta milik Temari

"Thanks ya!", Temari tersenyum

"Yap! Sama-sama!"

Mereka makan berduaan di meja, berseberangan. Selesai makan, Temari menyedot Fruit Tea-nya.

"Makan lo cepet yah!", kata Shikamaru yang bahkan baru menghabiskan separo

Temari mengangkat bahu, "Gue selalu habis duluan dibanding teman-temanku"

"Ooh.. tunggu gue loh!"

"Iya.."

Shikamaru menyelesaikan makannya

"Eh.. udah bel nih! Aku balik ke kelas yah! Daah!", Temari pamit

"Eiit.. tapi ntar jangan pulang dulu, aku mau ngomong di kelas 7-C. Nanti yah!"

"OK deh!"

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Pulang Sekola****h**.. (maaf ya, klo Author rada terburu-buru setting waktunya)

"Ayo pulang, Tem!", ajak Kurenai

"Nggak. Nanti, kalian duluan aja!", usir Temari, tetapi tak bernada mengusir kok!

"Ya udah..", tanpa curiga, bertiga mereka keluar, meninggalkan Temari sendirian di kelas dan menunggu Shikamaru. Sendirian di kelas, dia duduk di undakan depan papan tulis, itulah tempat favoritnya, sama seperti Author XD. Sesosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di ambang pintu, Shikamaru. Ya, sia sudah datang.

"Hi!"

"Yap! Mau ngomong apaan nih?"

"To the point aja yah! Gini Temari.. gue itu.. kan baru kenal and deket ama kamu hari Sabtu kemaren waktu MPK kan? Kebetulan lo mewakili 7-C ama Naruto, dan gue mewakili 7-B.. Kita mulai kenal dan deket.."

"Stop dulu, Shika! Katanya to the point? Ini kok malah nyeritain waktu kita kenalan?"

"Oh eh.. iya… terus waktu lo dengan sengaja ngebalik kursiku dan aku jatuh, di ketawain ama seluruh peserta MPK. Mulai dari situ.. gue merasakan sesuatu.. Suatu rasa yang tak bisa gue lupakan.."

Temari malu juga ternyata Shikamaru tau kalo dia dengan sengaja ngebalik kursinya, tepatnya nyandung sih.. tapi dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.. "What the kamsud?"

"Gue suka lo Temari.. sejak pertama kita kenalan and ketemu.. Gue udah tertarik ama lo sejak aku pertama ngeliat kamu. Cuma, kan gue belom kenal lo yah… Well.. gimana.. lo mau jalan sama gue nggak?"

Temari tercengang, tak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru punya perasaan yang sama.. Dia sudah punya jawaban, tetapi lebih baik memikirkannya dahulu.

"Emm.. Shikamaru.. Gini yah.. Sebelumnya.. gue minta maaf ama lo.. Tolong.. Pleasee.. beri gue waktu dulu.. Paling lama 2 hari.. Paling lama lusa.. gue ngasih jawaban.. yah?? Pleasee.."

"Gimana yah? Ya udah deh.. 2 hari paling lama kaan? OK.. Kita pulang yuk!"

"Yap! Sorry yah! Sementara sebelum gue jawab, kita best friend dulu ajah! OK?", temari mengulurkan tangannya

"Ya deh.. Aku seneng..", Shikamaru menjabat tangannya..

Temari menatap mata Shikamaru dalam dan tersenyum.. begitu pula Shikamaru.. Temari sadar dia memandang Shikamaru terlalu lama, dia segera menggeret Shikamaru keluar. Tetapi saat 

Shikamaru mau keluar pintu, Temari menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mencium pipi Shikamaru.

"Yang tadi.. makasih ya!", Temari tersenyum manis sekali dan menarik pergelangan tangan Shikamaru. SHikamaru sendiri blushing, dan tercengang akan apa yang terjadi.

Mereka berjalan keluar, melewati pagar

"Cieee.. Tem! Ama Shika nih?!", goda Tenten naah.. baru muncul nih si anak Cina.. yang dari kelas 7-B

"Nggak, tadi ada urusan bentar kok..", Temari menepis kata-kata Tenten

Disitu ngumpul semuanya, Hinata, Tenten dari 7-B, Naruto dari 7-C, Neji dari 7-A, Ino dari 7-D dan Sakura dari 7-D.

"Kan Shikamaru belum punya cewek nih, dan belom pernah nembak, mungkin ntar dia nembak Temari..", Tenten nyerocos. Temari langsung keselek permen "Kiss" yang di emutnya, dan Shikamaru tersedak minuman yang diminumnya

"Ngomong apaan sih?!", Temari protes, dadanya sesak karena langsung menelan permen tanpa dikunyah

"Busyeet.. sesek nih,", Temari menarik nafas.. dan membuangnya nafasnya perlahan..

"Huahahaha.. sapa suruh kamu kaget?!", Tenten ketawa ngakak liat sahabatnya yang lagi pengobatan darurat itu

"Iiih.. lagian kalo Shikamaru mau nembak, harus bawa pistol kalii..", Temari blushing

"Iyayah! Kayak kemaren, Shikamaru kan ikutan lomba puisi sambil fashion ala perjuangan tuh! Dia tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Temari and nembak pake pistol itu..", Sakura menambahkan, mengingatkan Temari pada kemarin saat dia dikagetkan olah Shikamaru akan pistol itu.

Naruto saja bahkan kaget hingga lompat-lompat. Dan anehnya.. saat Temari di kagetkan entah yang keberapa kalinya, di "DOR" ama Shikamaru, malah Hinata yang teriak! Haha.. dasar Hinata..

"Tem, aku kayaknya udah di jemput, pulang duluan yah!", Shikamaru mengundurkan diri

"OK! Bye, Shika!"

"Bye, Tema!"

"Cieee.. pake byebye segala lagii..", Tenten kumat

"Emang mau pake 'hi' apa? Itu mah namanya pas ketemu, sis! Kalo ini perpisahan!"

Tenten cuma nyengir diprotes Temari.

"Udah ah.. pulang dulu! Mumet nih, tadi 7-C ulangannya 3!"

"OK! Daah!"

Temari segera pulang..

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Di rumah..**

"Gaara!! APakah kau ada di rumah??", Temari berteriak-teriak seperti induk kehilangan anaknya

"Ya! Aku di kamar!", balas Gaara

Temari perlahan mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara..

"Masuk..", suara tak jelas tapi terdengar..

Perlahan.. Temari membuka pintunya..

"Gaara.. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu.."

"Silahkan.. ", kata Gaara yang sedang asyik main Pocket MD

"Bukan membicarakan sih.. tepatnya.. konsultasi.."

"Ke guru BK aja napa sih? Di sekolahmu ka nada guru BK!"

"Wadouww.. masalah keluarga nih!"

"Ya deh.."

"Gini.. tadi.. aku.."

"Ke Kankurou aja!", gaara usul

"GAARA! PERHATIKAN AKU!"

Gaara langsung diam..

"Tadi.. teman kakak.. Bilang.. kalau dia suka aku dan mengajakku untuk bersamanya.. Bolehkah?"

"Ya.. terus!! Maju! Yoo..!! daaan.. Gooooll!!", Gaara bermain Pocket MD dengan seru tanpa memperhatikan kakaknya, bisa bayangin nggak? Gaara yang cool abis itu kayak gini?

"GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!", Temari sewot

"Ya, kak?", Gaara innocent..

"Uuurgh.. udah lah.. AKu mikir sendiri..", Temari berjalan keluar

"Tadi kayaknya Temari bilang ada yang suka dia yah?", Gaara mikir sebentar lalu main Pocket MDnya lagi..

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Di Kamar..**

"Uwaa.. gimana nih? Kalo jadi pcarku banyak syaratnya sih!!", Temari bingung

"Emm.. err.. emm.. err.. terima.. nggak.. terima.. nggak,.. ngasih tau.. nggak.. ngasih tau.. nggak.."

"Wadouw.. gimana nih??"

Temari memikirkannya hingga tak bisa tidur.. walaupun bisa tidur.. dia bermimpi..

**Mimpi Temari:**

_Ruangan itu gelap.. sangat gelap.. ntah ada apa dan dimana.. dia melihat LCD yang besar di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba menyala dan ada Shikamaru.. berkata.. "Temari.. walaupun banyak syaratnya, aku akan melakukan itu semua.. Just for u.. I'll do it..", Shikamaru tersenyum maniss.. "_

Temari terbangun..

"Mimpi.."

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Di sekolah..**

"Anak-anak, test bahasa inggrisnya di batalkan!", kata guru Bhs. Inggris

"HOREEEEEEEE!!", sekelas langsung berteriak ramai

Pelajaran Bhs. Inggris berakhir dan berganti Matematika.

"Hari ini, waktunya ulangan ya?", kata guru Matematika

"Ya, sir.."

Guru Matematika membagikan kertas ulangan. Kelas 7-C tak menyangka, hari itu.. Pada jam pelajaran Matematika.. Akan terjadi sesuatu.. Kejadian… Untuk pertama kalinya di kelas 7-C

"Wadouw.. gue bingung nomer 7 part B!", Temari menggaruk kepalanya

"Gue juga nih!", seru Kurenai

"Oi.. Kakashi, lo bisa nggak nomer 7 part B?", tanya Temari

"Bisa donk! Lo bisa nomer 10? AKu nggak bisa nih!"

"Bisa banget nomer 10!! Cuma nomer 7 part B nggak bisa! Hasilnya Ribuan yah?"

"Nggak, ratusan kok!"

Temari hanya ber 'o'.

Temari sempat melirik Izumo yang duduk di depan Kakashi, sepertinya Kakashi bingung dan bertanya pada Izumo, tanpa disadari, guru matematika memperhatikan.

"Kamu yang ada disana, maju!", serunya

"Bukan saya, sir! Dia yang tanya!", kata Izumo menunjuk Kakashi

"Ya, kalian berdua, kesini!"

Izumo dan Kakashi maju, Temari melihat guru itu mencoret sesuatu, yang entah apa.

Bel berbunyi 2x, tanda istirahat

"Kumpulkan..", kata guru yang **KATANYA** paling sabar itu

Temari baru saja menemukan jawaban tetapi tak tahu harus menulis cara yang mana. 5 menit kemudian, dia mengumpulkannya, di bertanya dengan halus dan lembut pada Kakashi

"Shi, jawabannya 7 part B itu 824 kan?"

"Nggak tau..", nyaris tak terdengar

"Kakashi, ada apa?"

"NGGAK ADA APA-APA!! LIAT IZUMO! NANGIS!", bentak Kakashi

Temari agak tersindir, dia bertanya dengan halus malah di jawab kasar. Dia melirik Izumo yang kepalanya tenggelam dalam tangannya. Temari terduduk di kursinya

"Kenapa menangis?", tanya Temari pelan

"NILAINYA DIKURANGI! 25!! KAU JUGA TADI KAN BERBICARA!! NGGAK DIMARAHIN!"

Tambah tersindir hati Temari, diumpat-umpatnya Kakashii dalam hati..

Tetapi dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Izumo..

_Seorang Izumo? Menangis? Tak mungkin.._

Tak tega, di melempar pandangannya ke jendela, dia melihat Shikamaru yang menunggu Kakashi seperti biasa di jendela. Tetapi Temari masih memikirkan Izumo yang menangis, dilihatnya lagi, mata Izumo memerah, ingin rasanya dia menenangkan Izumo. Kasihan..

"Ayo! Jadi ke kantin nggak?", Tanya Kurenai

"Lihatlah.. Izumo menangis.."

Kurenai melongo

"Kasihan.. kenapa?"

"Nilainya dikurangi.. 25.."

"Ya ampuun..", Kurenai prihatin

"Ya sudah, kita ke kantin yuk!", ajak Temari

Kurenai mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan menuju kantin yang sudah ramai. Temari sudah sarapan di rumah, dia hanya menunggu Kurenai. Shikamaru datang dan menghampirinya.

"Temari, apakah kau sudah punya jawaban?"

Temari ragu-ragu, tetapi mengangguk

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu.."

"Jadi?"

"Aku..", sesaat Temari akan menjawab, Kurenai menghampiri mereka

"Cieee.. sorry kalo ganggu loh! Ayo Temari! Ke kelas!"

"Kau duluan aja! Pergi bentar sana! Hush.. hush..!!", Temari mengusir Kurenai

"Waduuh.. diusir nih!", Kurenai nyengir dan ke kelas..

"Shikamaru.. aku.. sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**B E R S A M B U N G**

XDDDDDDDD

Waduuh.. fanfic yang lain aja blom di lanjutin..

Ini udah ke yang lain.. Ya sudah!! Hehe..

(Sekalian tumpahan isis hatiku..)

**R E V I E W**

**P L E A S E . . . . ! ! ! !**


	2. Memorias de MPK

Nih chapter 2!!

Yg review chap 1 dikit :((

Buat Chyntia yg berperan sbg Kurenai disini..

Sorry yah masalah yang datang jam 6 itu!!

Abis.. aku ama Yonny (Naruto) Di kelas ber2..

Kamu ama Andre nyuruh jam 6..

Sorry! Aku bener-bener gag nyangka kamu bakalan baca ini!

(v)

**ShikaTema**

**"Cae Bajo en Amor"**

"Shikamaru.. aku.. sebenarnya…"

Teeeet.. teeeeeeet.. teeeeeeeeet..

Bel berbunyi 3x tanda masuk.

"Err.. masuk kelas dulu yah! Kalo ada waktu ntar pulangnya! Sorry! Abis ini pelajarannya Bhs. Inggris sih!", Temari pamit

"Ya sudah lah.. kalau begitu..", Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan bersama, kelas B & C bersebelahan, Temari berhenti di depan kelasnya dan tersenyum ke Shikamaru, SHikamaru balas tersenyum, dan berjalan terus ke kelas B yang berada di sebelahnya

"Cieeeeeee.. abis ngapain nih?", goda Kurenai langsung

Temari menggeleng.

Pelajaran Bhs. Inggris berlangsung tegang, karena gurunya serem!

(v)

* * *

**Bel berbunyi 4x, pulang..**

Temari menengok keluar, dilihat Shikamaru sudah menunggu.

Tetapi Kakashi langsung mengajak SHikamaru pulang, mungkin Kakashi masih emosi masalah ulangan Matematika tadi. Dan Shikamaru pulang bareng dengan Kakashi, disebabkan rumah mereka berdekatan. Temari hanya mengangkat bahu saat Shika melihat kearahnya.

Temari pulang ke rumahnya.. Menyendiri lagi di kamarnya, memikirkan.. apa yang ada di pikiran Shikamaru.

(v)

* * *

**Keesokan harinya…**

Shikamaru jadi malu untuk nobrol dengan Temari, entah kenapa, Temari juga. Hari itu waktunya kelas 8 senam, kelas 7 bersih-bersih. Temari keluar, menengok kiri-kanan.. sepi.. kelas lain belum mulai bersih-bersih. Temari mulai membersihkan jendela yang terdekat dengan kelas B, pintu kelas B terbuka, beberapa anak keluar dan membersihkan, Temari melihat ke kiri, dan yaah.. Shikamaru ada disana, bermain dengan topinya. Terlihat kereeeeeeeeeeeen banget! (Sumpah! Author ngeliat "Shikamaru" waktu itu keren banget!) Kurenai mendekat dan "Tem, ada Shika!"

"Iyaiya.. aku juga liat kok!"

"Ciee.. seneng dia!", goda Kurenai

Sesaat Temari melihat, Anko mengejar Shikamaru, karena Shikamaru bilang "Pacarnya Kakashi" ke Anko..

Temari terus mengelap kaca yang sebenarnya sudah bersih. Tak jauh dari sana, Shikamaru masih memainkan topinya. Jantung Temari berdegup kencang. Soalnya Shikamaru keren abiz sih!! Temari mengajak Hinata untuk ke KM, mencuci lapnya yang sudah kotor. Sebaliknya mereka ke kelas, Ketua Kelas, Tsunade, menyuruh mereka melepas sepatu karena kelas sedang di pel. Mereka muter ke depan kelas lewat lorong antara koperasi dan kantin. DI depan, mereka mencopot sepatu dan naik ke bangku yang ada di depan jendela. Mengelap jendela yang bahkan tinggi Temari hanya ¼ nya..

(v)

* * *

**Pelajaran berganti**, menjadi pengembangan diri. Temari memilih KIR bersama Shino dan Kakashi. Tsunade berpesan begini, "Tem, tolong nanti yang KIR dibilangin, kelasnya jangan dikotori" di papan tulis Temari menulis apa yang disuruh Tsunade. Tetapi masih saja ada yang membandel sehingga Temari berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila, didepan orang-orang yang tak di kenalnya. Dari kelas 7-A sampe 7-I yang beberapa diantaranya ikut KIR. Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Temari gitu. Temari ngambek dan duduk. Pelajaran KIR berlangsung ramai, dan per cek-cokan antara Temari vs Kakashi, Temari ditunjuk sebagain ketua penelitian di kelompoknya, Temari nggak mau, dan perang tak dapat dihindari. KIR selesai, waktunya.. BK! Yaph! Tidak ada pelajaran! Gurunya menghilang entah kemana. Temari bertanya kepada Kurenai.

"Kur, anak yang namanya Sakon itu dimana?"

"Oh, dia kelas A, mau liat?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kurenai menarik Temari ke kelas A, melewati kelas B yang sepertinya juga tak ada guru. Ada Shikamaru disana. Kurenai dan Anko langsung, "Tem, ada Shika.. ciee.. Temari seneng!", Temari sih cuma senyum-senyum aja, nggak nolak. Emang apa yang mereka katakana benar. Temari senang. Ternyata, Sakon tak masuk. Temari balik ke kelas sambil ngucek-ngucek mata. Tak menyangka, akan terjadi sesuatu. Dia berjalan di depan UKS yang berseberangan dengan kelas B. Shikamaru lewat di sebelahnya dan di depannya, tampaknya dia mau ke kelas C, Temari mengikuti dibelakangnya, Hinata yang tiba-tiba ada berkata, "Tem, tadi Shikamaru lewat sebelahmu loh!", Temari lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Temari mau masuk kelas tepat saat Shikamaru masuk kelas. Tak disangka, Hinata mendorong Temari hingga hampr jatuh. PARAHNYA, Shikamaru berbalik. Dan..

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Temari dan Shikamaru berteriak bersamaan. Waw.. hamper ciuman! (Beneran! Author waktu itu deg-degan banget!) Temari masih shock sementara Shikamaru mengelus-ngelus dada. Temari berbalik dan mencari Hinata. Setelah sebelumnya minta maaf kepada Shikamaru. Masuk ke kelas kembali, temen-temennya udah pada posisi ngasih selamat. Ciih.. selamat apaan sih? CUma kayak gitu doank! Yang bikin Temari salting itu, waktu Matsuri bilang, "Tem, kamu tadi hmapir ciuman ama Shikamaru ya?", Temari sih cuma nyengir (Uwaaw.. Author malu loh waktu di tanyain gini ama temennya Author!) Dia duduk, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan sakit perut! Inilah kejadian yang biasa menimpa Autho.. eh.. Temari saat gugup. Dia masih duduk di undqakan depan papan tulis. Gila! Kakashi heboh amat!

(v)

* * *

**Lanjut ke pelajaran selanjutnya!** Yaitu PPKn. Nggak seperti biasanya, Temari ngantuk waktu PPKn, sekarang dia tak merasa mengantuk, karena ada 'topik' yang dibicarakan dalam pikirannya. Ya.. tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kejadian yang barusan menimpanya. Bel berbunyi, Temari seperti biasa.. menelepon jemputan.. dan bilang jemput 10 menit lagi. Dia masih ingin berada di sekolah. Dia bersandar di dekat gerbang sekolah bersama Kurenai, Hinata dan Tenten.

"Tem, itu loh! Calon mertua mu! Ibunya Shikamaru!", kata Kurenai

Temari diam.

Sepertinya Shikamaru menghilang ntah kmana. Sehingga Yoshino menunggunya sangat lama. Tampak sosok Shikamaru dari jauh, berlari, mendatangi ibunya. Memakai topi dengan posisi normal. Temari tertunduk melihatnya. Yoshino dan Shikamaru melewati Temari yang tertunduk.

"Cieee..", Kurenai kumat penyakitnya

Temari hanya diam.

Diam sejuta bahasa.. nggak tau harus bilang apa..

(v)

* * *

**Hari Minggu, jam 10.00 WIB**

Temari akan melihat hasil syutingnya di sebuah stasiun televise. Yap! Dia dan Shikamaru, saat misi menyelamatkan Matsuri (Syuting anime Naruto maksudnya) tapi Temari tertidur. Dan terbangun saat Bleach separo di mulai. Temari mengumpat, kesal karena tertidur di depan TV (Author nyesel gag bisa liat endingnya Naruto di episode ini!) Akhirnya dia menonton Bleach, dan melanjutkan tidurnya di kamar. (TUKANG BOBO!!) Dia merasa lelah, padahal tak melakukan kegiatan apapun..

(v)

* * *

**Hari Senin di Sekolah, Upacara Pelantikan OSIS, KKR dan PMR**

Tampak Protokol membaca susunan acara selanjutnya dan selanjutnya.

"Pembacaan surat resmi dari Kepala Sekolah SMP Negeri 1 Kediri", katanya

Suara berat membaca surat itu,

"Surat keterangan resmi dari Kepala Sekolah SMP Negeri 1 Kediri, Assalamualaikum wr. Wb. Dengan ini, saya kepala sekolah SMPN 1 Kediri, menyatakan dan memberitahukan nama-nama pengurus OSIS masa bhakti 2008/2009 yang baru. Tetapi sebelum itu, saya akan membacakan 

nama-nama siswa, wakil dari masing-masing kelas yang telah mengikuti Musyawarah Perwakilan Kelas yang dilaksanakan pada 16 Agustus 2008…"

Temari tak memperhatikan, dia tidak tahu apa yang di bacakan, dia berpikir, itu adalah nama-nama siswa yang masuk Best 10 (10 Siswa yang masuk 10 besar siswa terbaik dlaam 1 angkatan, yang dipilih hanya ketua kelas)

"Dari kelas **7-A**, **Sarutobi Asuma** dan **Moegi**",

_Hoh.. Asuma kan ketua kelas, wajar aja Best 10, Moegi juga?! Baru tau deh.._

Temari melirik Kurenai dan nyengir

"Dari kelas **7-B**, **Nara Shikamaru** dan **Kin Tsuchi**.."

_Temari melongo, Shikamaru? Masuk Best 10?! Terlebih lagi Kin. Kalo rata-rata dipilih ketua kelas, kenapa Tenten yang ketua kelas itu nggak?!  
_

Gantian Kurenai yang nyengir ke Temari.

"Dari kelas **7-C**, **Uzumaki Naruto**.."

Sesaat semua melirik Naruto yang kaget..

"..dan **Kaze no Temari**" (Author ngarang sendiri namanya)

"Ooooh.. MPK..", temari manggut-manggut.

_Kukira Best 10_

Temari sekarang sudah benar-benar menyukai Shikamaru. Tapi dia malah malu untuk mengakatan yang sebenarnya.

Di kelas, Fisika, belum ada gurunya

Jgreeek.. pintu pemisah antara 7-B dan 7-C terbuka

"TEMARI!!", Kakashi berteriak dan menunjuk ke pintu, Temari menengok, tak ada siapa-siapa

"Tadi ada Shikamaru, Ciee.. cuit..cuit..", Kurenai menyahut

Temari mengangkat bahu.

Pintu terbuka lagi

"TEMARI!", Kakashi kembali memanggil nama Temari, dan Temari menoleh, Shikamaru tak berbalik, dia malah bertanya,

"Anko mana?", otomatis Temari menunjuk Anko yang duduk di belakangnya"

"ANKO PACARNYA KAKASHI!! GYAHAHA", Shikamaru tertawa dan kembali ke kelas, sebelum kakashi berteriak..

"SHIKAMARU PACARNYA TEMARI!!", weleeeh..

(v

* * *

**Istirahat..**

Bel berbunyi 2x tanda istirahat. Temari ke kantin beli Fruit Tea (so pasti gt loch!) dan duduk di undakan depan papan tulis. Melamun, teringat sesuatu..

_**Flash Back Mode: on**_

_16 Agustus 2008, yeah.. MPK, dimana pada saat itu Shikamaru berkenalan –tepatnya akrab, karena Author nggak merasa kenalan ama co 7-B disini, tiba-tiba udah akrab- dengan Temari, Shikamaru dan Kin mewakili 7-B untuk MPK kali ini, dari kelas C, Temari dan Naruto._

_MPK belum dimulai, dan ketua kelas mendadak memberitahu bahwa nanti ada MPK dan kelas wajib mengirim 2 siswa. Anak-anak menggerutu, karena mendadak sekali. Disela-sela keributan kelas 7-C, ada seorang anak (waktu itu Author belom kenal) di sebelahnya, sebenarnya diluar jendela, tetapi Temari duduk di sebelah jendela, jadi jarak mereka dekat, ngomong gini.._

_"__Sudah lah.. MPKnya kan jam 9, sekarang masih jam 8.30, pilih aja dulu, nyantai, nanti langsung ke Aula ya!"_

_Akhirnya Temari dipilih, dan Chouji juga. Mereke berdua membawa kursi ke Aula dan menyapu. Temari menaruh kursinya di sebelah kursi Chouji dan mereka kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil sapu. Kembalilah dan Temari menyapu di sebelah seorang anak cowok yang tadi di sebelah jendela, dilihat dari 'shirt name'nya, anak itu bernama Nara Shikamaru dari kelas B, belum kenal sih. Temari kembali ke kelas untuk menaruh kembali sapu yang dia pegang. Dan duduk dengan manis_

_"__Oalaah.. Chouji wakil dari kelas C", kata Shikamaru yang duduk PERSIS di depan Temari sambil nelihat ke arah Chouji_

_Dia kembali lagi menghadap ke depan, dan anak 7-C bilang tanpa suara dari kejauhan_

_"__Chouji diganti Naruto.."_

_Aku menyenggol Chouji_

_"__Eh… kamu kan ada kepentingan, kata anak-anak di ganti Naruto.."_

_"__ya udah", Chouji nurut dan diganti Naruto, Shikamaru kembali menghadap ke belakang, tapi kaget, yang dilihatnya bukanlah Chouji, tapi Naruto._

_"__Loh? Ganti Naruto", katanya_

_"__Eh.. Tuker tempat duduk donk sama Naruto..", Shikamaru berbicara untuk PERTAMA KALInya ke Temari_

_Temari menggeleng, di melihat ke belakang_

_"__Lihat, lurusan sini perempuan semua, harusnya kamu yang tukar tempat duduk dengan Kin", Temari mengangkat sebelah alis_

_"__Yaaah.."_

_AKhirnya Shikamaru dan Naruto bicara menyilang gitu deh.._

_"__Eh.. Mrs. Ida kalo bilang gimana?", kata Shikamaru_

_"__Hello? Can you hear my voice? If u can't try to find another both", Naruto menirukan suara Mrs. Ida, guru Bhs. Inggris (Langsung aja, nih nama guru aku samain kayak guru-guru di sekolahku ya!)_

_Temari yang mendengar itu langsung ketawa ngakak, pasalnya, Naruto emang sering niruin guru-guru, Shikamaru juga ngakak denger itu._

_"__Eh, jadi anak kelas B enak nggak? Kayaknya enak deh..", Temari bertanya kpd Shikamaru_

_"__Nggak, ketua kelasnya nggak enak..", Shikamaru membantah_

_"__Oooh./", ber 'ooh' ria seperti biasanya, itulah Temari_

_Mungkin setelah beberapa jam berlalu, para peserta MPK mulai kelelahan, kursi-kursi yang ditata rapi tak beraturan, dan Shikamaru, memainkan kursinya, hanya dengan senggolan kecil, kursi itu terbalik (dipengaruhi lantai Aula yang licin) jatuhlah dia.. (Wuiii.. Author masih ketawa ngakak kalo inget tuh kejadian waktu MPK!! Gyahahaha)_

_"__Kebanyakan tingkah tuh!!", kata Kin yang ada di sebelahnya, seisi Aula pun tertawa ngakak_

_Shikamaru cuma nyengir_

_Temari yang merasa bersalah membantu Shikamaru berdiri. Tetapi tetap saja malu mengakuinya. Hehe.. Setelah posisi kursi seperti biasa, Shikamaru ntah sengaja atau tidak, memundurkan kursinya sehingga tidak ada tempat buat kaki Temari_

_"__Kursimu maju dikit napa sih!!", Temari memajukan kursi Shikamaru, tetapi Shikamaru terus memundurkannya, kaki Temari menahan kaki kursi Shikamari, anehnya..kursi itu tak bergerak, padahal Temari tak menggunakan tenaga untuk menahannya._

_"__Eh, Naruto.. abis ini kamu mau nembak Temari kan?", tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba_

_"__Heh! Siapa bilang! Kamu kalii", bantah Naruto_

_Temari mengangkat bahu ke Karura, wakil dari 7-D yang dulu juga 1 SD dengannya._

_"__Biasa.. anak cowok.."_

_"__Nggak, Tem. Aku tau artinya, Shikamaru suka kamu..", kata Karura sambil tersenyum_

_"__Hah?"_

_Memang ada suatu rasa di hatiku.._

_"__Nggak lah..", Temari malu sendiri Karura bilang gitu_

_Setelah istirahat, udah tambah ancur tuh peserta MPK.. bayangin! Setengah hari full!! Naruto ama Shikamaru udah main lesehan aja di lantai, sampe kakak OSIS bilang,_

_"__Dek, kalian kenapa duduk di bawah?"_

_"__Nyantai aja, kak..", kata Naruto_

_**Flash Back Mode: off**_

"Hmpppf..", Temari menghela nafas

_Aku menyesal mendorong kursi Shikamaru.._

Terbawa lamunan, bel masuk berbunyi, Temari lupa waktu karena mengenang masa lalunya dengan Shikamaru yang maniz (loh?)

The time for English..

Yeah!! Mrs. Ida..

**PERCEPAT!!**

Bhs. Inggris selesai, waktunya kelas 7-B, segera dari Lab. Bhs. Inggris, Temari membereskan laptopnya dan memasukkan ke tasnya, keluar dari lab, sudah tampak beberapa anak kelas 7-B, diantaranya Shikamaru, yap! Membawa laptop dengan memakai topi.

_Gila.. keren!!_

Itulah pikiran Temari yang ada…

_Shika.. aku menyesal.._

(v)

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya…**

**7-C, waktunya OR.. (nggak ada yang penting) Lanjut ke seni tari!!**

Seni Tari.. di Aula.. Temari berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas 7 & 8 SBI, dan di depan kelas 7-B, anak B baru istirahat, ada Shikamaru, menaruh sesuatu di tas temannya Temari, kebetulan teman itu ada di depan Temari, jadi Shikamaru sudah dekat dengannya.

_Urgh.. rasanya aku nggak mau ninggalin dia.._

Mau nggak mau, Temari ke Aula.. **UJIAN SENI TARI!!**  
OMG, Temari belom siap. At the end.. dia ikut her, karena mendapat nilai 76.. XD (Ini mah, Author membuka aib sendiri) hehe..

Di kelas, Kakashi bertanya, "Eh.. pacarnya Anko tuh sapa? Orang yang disukai deh!"

"Ng? aku udah janji nggak bilang siapa-siapa.."

"Sumpah deh! Nggak kubilangin siapa-siapa..", kata Kakashi sambil ngulurin tangan

Temari menjabat tangan Kakashi

(**DANGER** : Dulu.. saiia sebagain Temari disini, waktu kelas 6 SD, musuhan ama yang jadi Kakashi.. tp SMPnya malah deket.. hoho)

"Ciee.. suit..suit..", kata Shino (loh?!)

"Anko suka.. Izumo.."

"Udah kuduga,", bisik Kakashi

(v)

* * *

**Lanjuuuuuuuuut..**

Mat, pelajaran yang telah memakan korban, tetapi Izumo dan Kakashi sudah tak emosi, malahan mengajak gurunya bercanda, dan menyebut kejadian itu dengan '**tragedy**' hihi.

Bel berbunyi dan kelas B sudah keluar.. menunggu Kakashi yang belum pulang.

"Tem..Tema! Itu loh!", tunjuk Kakashi ke Shikamaru

Temari menoleh, Shikamaru memakai topi terbalik lagi..

_Soooooooo cute.._

Haha..

Saat di luar, dilihatnya, Hidan dan Shikamaru (harusnya bunuh2an yee??) duduk di bawah pohon.

Hidan, sudah dikenal sebagain 'mantan'nya Temari.

"Tem, tuh mantan ama pacarmu yang baru"

Temari diem

"Serah terima, Tem!"

"DIEM!", Temari ngebentak, diem semua deh..

Hidan nunjuk-nujuk kearah kita, dan Shikamaru masih minum nengok, tanpa x-pressi, waaah..

(v)

**Keesokan harinya..**

* * *

**T o B e C o n t i n u e ! ! !**

**R E V I E W ! ! !**

Nggak ada yg special sih di chapter mendatang, kecuali kalo hari ultah Shikamaru aku masukkin di chappy mendatang.. Tunggu yah!! (Sebelumnya q mengucapkan, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Kepada orang yang member inspirasi pada cerita ini sekaligus yang jadi Shikamaru.. Met ultah yo!)

Bye! Met ktemu di chappy 3 !


	3. Desgracia de Kakashi

Chappy 3 is here now!!

Makasih buat yang udah review, n Nakamura Arigatou yang ngingetin aku, ada nama aslinya yang jadi Shikamaru di chappy 2.. hehe..

Ok.. this is it..

(v)

**ShikaTema**

**"Cae Bajo en Amor"**

**Keesokan harinya..**

_**Temari's POV**_

Uurgh, sebel, hari ini, waktu dateng ke sekolah, gue langsung di serbu ama Anko dan Kurenai, padahal gue baru nyampe depan kelas A, begitu lewatin kelas B, ada yang teriak..

"KAKASHI!!", yap! Siapa lagi donk yang ngejek Anko dengan sebutan 'Kakashi'?!

Shikamaru..

Anko menarik nafas, "KIIN!!", langsung di protes Kurenai, "Kok Kin? Harusnya Temari!",

Anko nyengir "Hehe.. Lupa.."

(v)

_**Author's POV**_

"Eh..eh.. sorry.. semuanya, numpang lewat bentar ya!! Gue mau ngasih pengumuman!!"

"Heh? Ada apa nona Author?", tanya Temari

"Hehe.. sebelumnya sorry banget yah!! Gue lupa nih jalannya cerita pada hari ini.. nyengir jadi percepat waktu pulang yee… Udah gue obrak-abrik diary –tepatnya blog- yang ada ceritanya, tapi setting waktunya langsung pulang"

"Yee.. ya udah lah.. cepet pergi sono.. hush..hush..!!"

"Brani juga kamu ngusir! Inget! Kamu itu adalah aku! Aku adalah kamu! Lagian SMPN 1 Kediri itu sekolahnya Author! Kamu numpang doank!"

"Arrgh.. kebanyakan cing cong.. pergi sono!"

Gue pergi..

(v)

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah..**

_**Normal's POV**_

"Tuh Author sialan beneran lupa jalan ceritanya?", Temari bingung

"Yaiyalah! Liat aja tuh atas! Setting waktunya dipercepat pulang!!", sembur Anko

Temari merenggut.. Mereka semua duduk di bawah pohon.. Memandang lapangan.. Ngerumpi masalah.. ehm.. cowok.. dan Temari..emm.. yeah.. ngelamun, inget Flash Back waktu lomba 17-an kemaren. Yang Temari di tembak pake pistol-pistolan Shikamaru..

(v)

_**Flash Back Mode: on**_

_Temari melangkah ke kelasnya tercinta –hoek- yang masih sepi, tanpa satu makhluk pun kecuali cicak dan hewan-hewan lainnya._

_Sendiri.._

_Sepi.._

_Di kelas yang kosong.._

_BRUAK!!_

_Pintu depan terbuka lebar, tampak sosok berkeringat dingin, matanya melotot.._

"_Loh? Kok udah pulang?"_

_Saking bego-nya, dia lupa kalo ini pagi-pagi.._

"_Oi, anak bego! Sadar lo! Ini alam nyata, bukan alam kubur! Masih pagi nih! Liat! Jam 6.15, mana ada yang udah dateng? Yaah, kecuali gue ama tukang kebon", kata Temari malas_

_Naruto Speechless.._

_Langsung duduk di sebelah barat daya-nya Temari._

"_Eh, kamu nggak pake baju OR?", tanya Naruto_

"_Adak kok, di tas, tapi masih pake seragam OR SD, yang SMP mah, kegedean! EMang disuruh make dari rumah?"_

"_Yaiyalah! Kamu kan lomba! Udah jelas! Ganti sono!"_

_AKhirnya Temari ganti, saat kembali, sudah banyak yang datang termasuk Anko._

"_Loh? Kamu kok pake seragam SD?", tanya Anko_

"_Yang SMP kegedean, tapi kok anak yang ikut lomba lainnya pada pake baju SMP yah?"_

"_Ya udah! Pake aja baju OR SMP ku! Se-ukuran kan? Rangkepan aja, biar gag terlalu keliatan gede, lagian aku nggak lomba, nggak akan kupake"_

_Temari merangkap baju OR SD-nya dengan baju OR SMP-nya Anko.._

"_Eh, bentar lagi daftar ulang!", pengumuman dari bibir Naruto meluncur_

"_Iye iye.."_

_Ada yang bisa nebak nggak Temari ikutan lomba apa?!_

_Ehm.. Sepak Bola pake sarung!_

_:D malu nggak? Nggak tuh! PD aja lagi!_

_Anak cewek di kelas 7-C nggak ada yang mau, kecuali Temari, ya udah.._

_**Dari 7-C, wakil Sepak Bola pake sarung:**_

_**-Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**-Sabaku no Temari**_

_Huaaa.. ama Naruto lageee.. MPK ama dia.. Lomba pula.. XD_

_Priiiiiiit.._

_Peluit tanda pertandingan mulai berbunyi, kelas 7 pa vs 9 pa_

_Berakhir 1-1 alias** DRAW**_

_Dan.._

_Kelas 7 pi vs 9 pi_

_Hahaha.. menang donk!! Kelas 7 pi menang!!_

**_1-0_**

_Hehe.. pake sarung gini Temari masih bisa lari-lari loh! Walaupun kadang sarungnya copot –merosot deng-_

_Pertandingan berakhir, Temari tertarik untuk ke Aula yang ramai, di dekorasi penuh dengan warna** "Merah dan Putih" **dan bergema diseluruh ruangan lagu **"Indonesia Raya"** (Loh? Bukannya **"Kimigayo"** yah?!)_

_Benar.. itu lomba Fashion dan Puisi perjuangan_

_Ada yang berdandan macam dokter, suster, orang Belanda, Romusha, Tentara, ada yang nekat pake baju petugas upacara, dan ada yang Cuma pake kaus kutang doank. Hehe_

_**Kelas 7-B:**_

_**-Puisi : Yugito dan Kakuzu**_

_**-Fashion : Asuma, Shikamaru, Tenten, dan Shizune**_

_**Kelas 7-C:**_

_**-Puisi : Deidara**_

_**-Fashion : Kakashi, Tsunade, dan (bingung nih enaknya temenku itu jadi siapa)**_

_Kelas 7-C dapat nomor 11, para wakil masih latihan di kelas. Temari ikut ke sana._

_Ya, ada Shikamaru, bawa pistol-pistolan. Nembakin anak-anak, ke Temari –lah , ke Naruto lah, sampe Naruto lompat-lompat, dan.. Shikamaru nembak Temari, tapi yang kaget malah Hinata (loh?) Maklum.._

"_Gyahahahaha..", semua ketawa ngakak_

_Hinata Cuma narik nafas.._

_Tiba-tiba, Obito masuk ke kelas sambil terengah-engah_

"_Oi! Ini udah nomer 9! Bentar lagi kelas kita!"_

_Semuanya lari ke Aula, tak terkecuali Shikamaru yang dari kelas B_

_Nomor 11.. kelas 7-C_

**_Sisi puisi:_**

_Deidara membacakan puisi dalam bahasa Inggris,_

**_Dari sisi Fashion:_**

_Tampaknya, Tsunade dan lumayan juga, tapi.._

_PARAHNYA, Kakashi nggak mau senyum (Ceritanya dia nggak pake masker) sampe Temari teriak-teriak.._

"_Kakashi! Senyum! Senyum!"_

_AKhirnya Kakashi senyum maksa._

_Anak-anak 7-C bilang, "Uurgh, udah bagus-bagus, Kakashi malah nggak senyum, gila tuh orang!"_

_Berhubung kelas C udah selesai, anak-anak kembali ke kelas, saat melewati lorong, ada Shikamaru, megang bahu Temari, "DORR!", ngagetin gitu deh.. untung Temari nggak kaget, malah tanya.._

"_Kelasmu nomer berapa?"_

"_Nomer 2 dari belakang.."_

"_Itu nomer berapa?"_

"_27.."_

"_o.. ya udah, aku ke kelas dulu.."_

_Temari berjalan ke kelasnya, tetapi tak masuk, malah duduk di undakan depan kelas (bukan depan papan tulis), ehm.. Anko, Kurenai dan Hinata datang._

_Kakak kelas 8-B lewat, AnKureHina rebut, enaknya nyapa apa nggak, eh Temri malah.._

"_Selamat Pagi, kak!"_

"_Selamat pagi, dek!"_

"_Eh, jalan-jalan yok!", ajak Kurenai_

"_Tapi aku pengen liat kelas B!", kata Temari_

"_Ya udah, ntar kalo waktunya anak B kita ke Aula lagi.."_

_Akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan keliling sekolah, Temari sadar, HPnya ilang_

"_Loh?! HPku mana yah?", katanya sambil merogoh_

"_Yeee.. kamu lupa yah? Tadi kan dipinjem ama Rin.."_

"_Eh, iyaiyah.", Temari nyengir_

_Sepi.. Hening.. Diam.._

"_Emm.. ke Aula yok!", ajak Temari skaligus membuka pembicaraan_

"_Yoowis.. lagian keliling gini nggak jelas.."_

_Di Aula, sudah nyampe nomer 25_

_Nomer 27, kelas 7-B_

**_Sisi Puisi:_**

_Ceileeeh.. puisi pake b.jawa (Author tinggal di JaTim). Kakuzu dan Yugito._

**_Sisi Fashion:_**

_Ehem.. Shikamaru membawa pistol, Asuma juga. Ber4, mereka berjalan di red carpet (Emang warna karpetnya merah). Mereka berhenti di ujung carpet. Berpose, Shikamaru jongkok, Asuma diantara Shizune dan Tenten.. Dan.. yaah.. Temari agak kaget melihatnya, Shizune menaurh _

_tangannya di pundak Asuma. Asuma kan udah punya cewek, kebayang nggak gimana hati cewek itu?!_

"_Busyeet, liat tangannya Shizune!", kata Kurenai (harusnya panas nih anak, tapi ceweknya Asuma bukan Kurenai kok di fic ku ini)_

"_Kasian pacarnya Asuma.."_

"_Tapi dia kan **playboy**!", Temari menimpali_

_Ya.. Asuma memang cakep, tapi dia udah di kenal playboy, mengandalkan ketampanannya. Temari agak sebel juga ama anak itu._

"_Temari, kenapa kamu keukeuh pengen liat kelas B?", tanya Tsunade_

"_Ng? Nggak tau..", Temari berpikir.. jangan-jangan.._

_**Secara tak sadar, dia menyukai Shikamaru**_

_Dia segera menepis pikiran itu._

"_Nggak mungkin..", pikirnya_

_**Flash Back Mode: off**_

(v)

"Tem.. Temari..", udah yang kesekian kalinya Kurenai menyadarkan Temari dari lamunaannya

"TEMARI!!", teriak Anko udah sekeras kereta api

"EH iya.. apa?!"

"Di jemput tuh!", Kurenai ngambek

"Yee. Sorry deh! Abisnya aku nggak tau.. lagi asyik ngelamun.."

Temari ngaleos (pergi begitu saja)

(v)

* * *

**Chatting Mode : on**

_**Yuuhi Kurenai is now online**_

_Suna no Wind : Eh.._

_Konoha no Genjutsu : Apa?_

_Suna no Wind : Jgn diblangin cp2 ya!_

_Konoha no Genjutsu : Iyaiya.. apaan?_

_Suna no Wind : Td malem aku mimpiin seseorang_

_Konoha no Genjutsu : Sapa? Co ato ce?_

_Suna no Wind : co_

_Konoha no Genjutsu : Siapa?_

_Suna no Wind : Aku ada perasaan ama nih co_

_Konoha no Genjutsu : Yey! Akhirnya Temari kita udah g alergi co! Sapa tuh?_

_Suna no wind__ : __Emm.. jgn dibilangin sapa2 ya!!_

_Konoha no Genjutsu : Iye.. iye.._

_Suna no Wind : JGN KTAWA!!_

_Konoha no Genjutsu : IYA!_

_Suna no Wind : Nara Shikamaru_

_Konoha no Genjutsu : :O …_

_Suna no Wind : …._

_Konoha no Genjutsu : NARA SHIKAMARU DARI KELAS 7-B ITU?!_

_Suna no Wind : GA! DR KLS 7-Z!!YIYALH! EMANG ADA BRP YG NAMANYA SHIKAMARU?!_

_Konoha no Genjutsu : Gag nyangka_

_Suna no Wind : Udah nyangka kmu bkalan bilang gt.._

_Konoha no Genjutsu : Oh ya udah.. Aku lagi dengerin lagu romantic nih!_

_Suna no Wind : Romantic?!_

_Konoha no Genjutsu : Ya, cocok buat kamu en Shikamaru_

_Suna no Wind : judul? Aku ama SHika?_

_Konoha no Genjutsu : Selamanya Cinta dari Yana Julio.._

_Suna no Wind : Ooh.._

_.._

_Hening.._

_Hening.._

_Suna no Wind : kok diem?_

_Konoha no Genjutsu : Kelamaan diem nih! Gw pergi dulu! Salam buat Shika! Dah! :-h_

_**Yuuhi Kurenai has signed out / Yuuhi Kurenai is now offline**_

(v)

Temari berbohong, ya, dia sudah menyukai Shikamaru dari dulu, dan bahkan Shikamaru sudah nembak dia, tetapi dia ingin memberitahu sahabatnya, dan menjaga rahasia jika Shikamaru susah menembaknya.

_Maafkan aku, Kurenai.._

(v)

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya..**

"Kakashi, Shino.. nanti kelompok KIR!", lapor Temari sbg ketua

"HAH?! Aku belom minta izin!!"

"Ya udah, minta izin dulu!"

"Iya, ntar aja.."

"Tapi aku nggak janji bakalan dateng..", lanjut Temari

Kakashi ama Shino speechless

Hening..

Diam..

"APAAAAAAA?!"

"Gag janji bakalan dateng..", ulang Temari

"Kamu kan yang ngajak! Dan lagi.. kamu itu ketua!"

"yaah.. aku nggak tau.. "

"Cari tau!"

"Iye iye.. Dateng deh.."

Saat Temari mau duduk, Kakashi berteriak

"Aaaaaaaaaaarhhgh!!"

"hh? Ada apa?", tanya Temari

"Uurgh.."

Temari memandang ke baju Kakashi yang ternodai oleh bolpen yang isinya tumpah

"Kok bisa?"

"Nggak tau nih! Bolpennya error –emang ada?!-!!"

"makanya.. Hati-hati..", Temari menasehati dgn sabar –halah-

(v)

* * *

**Kelompok KIR, di rumah Kakashi.. jam 13.30 WKT (Waktu Konoha Timur)**

"Neliti apaan nih??", tanya Kakashi

"Amoeba..", jawab Temari

Mereka diskusi, bersama anak kelas lain yang masuk kelompoknya

"Nih! Udah! Di tata ya!", kata Shino enteng

"Haa? Sendirian?"

"Ketuanya siapa?", nada Kakashi menggoda

"Lha anggota?"

"Kalo ketua gitu, ntar D-I-C-O-R-E-T namanya..", kata Kakashi

Uurgh, Temari paling takut dengan kata itu, dia langsung mengerjakan –menata deng- Amoeba itu sendirian

"Nih! Selesai!"

"Loh? Kamu kerjain sendirian yah?", tanya Shino

"Yaiyalah! Kan kalian yang nyuruh!"

"Hah? Kan Cuma bercanda! Tapi hebat deng.. ciee.. ketua hebat!", kata Kakashi

Temari Cuma nyengir

"Dasar.."

(v)

* * *

Di depan rumah Kakashi, kan tuganya udah slese.., tiba-tiba Kakashi berlari ke gang –atau jalan, soalnya gede- samping rumahnya

"Kenapa?", tanya Temari

"Ada tetanggaku!"

Kakashi mengatakan itu tanpa suara, Cuma mulutnya yang bergerak

"Apa?"

"Ada tetanggaku!"

"Apa?"

"hiiiiiih.." Kakashi kesel, dia ngelempar sendalnya ke jalan, dan tanpa diduga, sendalnya mentak dan masuk ke got

"Huahahahaha..", semuanya ketawa, abis kejadian itu nggak di sangka!

Kakashi berusaha mengambil sandal yang masuk got itu dengan kakinya

"Udahlah, ikhlasin aja,", hibur Temari

"Ya udah", Kakashi ngaleos, meninggalkan sendalnya.

Mikoto, anggota KIR dari kelas 7-D berusaha mengambilkannya.

Kakashi udah ganti sandal

"Nih! Udah aku ambilin!", kata Mikoto yang berhasil mengambil sandalnya Kakashi

Kakashi menerimanya.

"Yee.. bilang makasih kek, apa kek..", protes Mikoto

"Iyaiya.. makasih.."

Dia hanya mencuci nya saja, dan di taruh.. di keringkan, maklum, Kakashi kan dari kalangan atas, rumahnya aja besar sekali..

"Tem, itu loh rumahnya pacarmu!", sahut Kakashi

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Shikamaru,"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu loh! Yang tingkat!

"Oooh…"

Kakashi duduk di ban sepedahnya Mikoto. Dia lupa bahwa sepeda itu kecipratan, atau bahkan bsah karena air yang digunakan untuk mencuci sandal.

"Wadouwww..", celana Kakashi basah

"Huahaha.. dari tadi kamu sial mulu! Baju kena isi bolpen, sandal nyemplung ot, celana kena ban sepeda basah!", kata Temari

"Hehe.."

Tiba-tiba datang Fugaku, naek motor, (ada Mikoto loh! Cuma mereka gag suami-istri, pacaran aja kagak)

"Yo!", kata Kakashi

Fugaku, Kakashi, Mikoto, Kiba (dari tadi nggak di certain), Sakura (ini juga), dan Lee (kalo ini aku emang ogah nyeritain XD) dulunya 1 SD.. Kecuali Shino.. dia dari SD lain..

"Eh.. Temari, kamu sekarang pacarnya Shikamaru yah?", tanya Fugaku

"Nggak!! Anak-anak aja yang ngawur", bantah Temari

"Alaaah.. bo'ong!"

"Buktinya apa?", Temari menantang

"Waktu MPK! Shika godain kamu kan?!", kata Kakashi

"Terus waktu lomba! Dia juga godain kamu lagi!", tambah Fugaku

Temari tak bisa berkata-kata, emang bener sih.. ya nggak?

* * *

**To Be continue..**

**Review!!**

**XD**

Ternyata di chapter 3 belom ultahnya Shika.. (btw, Shika bentar lagi ultah kan? Tanggal 22 September??) Tp yang di certain itu Shikamaru yang ada di dunia nyata.. hehe..


	4. Feliz cumpleaños, Shikamaru

(oVo)

**ShikaTema**

"**Cae Bajo en Amor"**

**Chapter 4: Shikamaru's Birthday**

* * *

"Aiih, udah jam berapa ini? Hah? Jam 5 sore? Kok belom di jemput yah!?", Temari ngedumel

Dya nelepon sopir yang seria dari Temari kelas 1 SD ampe kelas 7 (itu berapa taun!) yap! Yashamaru! Tapi pertama-tama, dia menelepon ortunya dulu

"Halo? Okaa-san? Kok Temari belom di jemput?"

"_Ini masih di toko buku, kamu pulang aja.."_, suara samar-samar terdengar

"Ooh, ya udah, Temari telpon Yashamaru dulu!"

"_Bukan ama Yashamaru, nanti ama Iruka.."_

"Loh kenapa?"

"_Yashamaru-nya sibuk.. nanti biar okaa-san yang ngasih tau Iruka.."_

"ooh, ya udah, gitu aja ya! Jaa, okaa-san!"

Sambungan terputus..

"Tem, aku ama Mikoto pulang duluan yah!", kata Sakura

"Hah? Jangan donk! Aku cewek sendiri!", Temari melirik ke arah, Fugaku, Kakashi, Kiba dan.. agak merinding, ke Lee..

"Iya iya, bercanda! Nggak mungkin lagii!", kata Mikoto

"Tem, ntar kalo ada cowok yang gangguin kamu bakalan kamu kipas yah?", tanya Kakashi

"Huh?"

"Ya ntar kamu kipas! Pake Kamaitachi! Hehe.."

"Ya mungkin..", kata Temari (MUNGKIN)

2 menit..

3 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

20 menit..

JEMPUTAN DATANG!! Akhirnya..

"Kalo gitu bye! Daah! Makasih ya, Kakashi!", pamit Temari

Mikoto dan Sakura juga pulang dan Temari tak tahu, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

(oVo)

* * *

**Di rumah..**

Temari kangen ama Shikamaru, dia mencoba mengirim sms kepada Shikamaru, mengingat sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun.

**Sms Temari:**

**Hi! Lama nggak sms-an. Kamu lusa ultah yah? Yang keberapa sih? Jaga2 klo q lupa. Met ultah yo !**

Nggak di bales..

Lama Temari menunggu, tiba-tiba ada sms masuk**.**

**Dari Fugaku..**

**Tem, di cari in Shika!**

Temari nggak bales, dia emang **males** ngebales sms. Kecuali kalo penting

Lama..

Hening..

Sms masuk..

DARI SHIKAMARU!!

**Yang ke 13**

Singkat, padat, jelas..

Temari males bales lagi. Akhirnya dia men-cuekkan sms itu.

(oVo)

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.. Di sekolah..**

Temari menyedit Fruit Tea Guavanya (hehe..) dan berjalan dari kantin 1 ke kantin 2, nyamperin Hinata, Kurenai tiba-tiba mendorong Temari ke samping, sehingga Temari menyerempet seorang Shikamaru. OMG!! Awalnya Temari diam, tanpa expressi, tetapi kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil

"Waah, keliatannya marah, ternyata senyum..", ejek Kurenai. Temari Cuma nyengir

(oVo)

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.. SMPN 1**

Temari ingat! Tadi pagi, ya.. Shikamaru hari ini ulang tahun! Dia sudah ngirim sms selamat ulangtahun, dan ada kata-kata:

**Yadah, nanti klo di sklu q ktemu kmu, q ngasih slamat deh!**

Hari Sabtu itu ada upacara, dia melihat Anko memberi Shikamaru selamat, padahal kata Kakashi, Shikamaru di cuek in dulu aja! Kejutan gitu deh.. Hari ini, Temari juga her seni tari. Dengan enggan, Temari dan beberapa anak lainnya (Termasuk Kakashi en Shino) ,menuju ruang piket, dimana tempat guru seni tari berada.

"Bu, kami mau her, dari kelas C", kata Shino

"Emm, apa begini.. Kalian nggak usah her, ntar nilainya ditambah.. jadi 80", kata guru tarinya

"Loh? Kenapa, bu?"

"Soalnya kelas C itu terbaik, pertahankan ya!", katanya sambil tersenyum

Semua kelas C yang ikut her langsung lompat-lompat kegirangan, nggak jadi her, sekaligus kelasnya menjadi yang terbaik

Di kelas, semuanya senang, gembira bahwa kelas C ternyata tertinggi.

(oVo)

* * *

**Di kelas 7-C.. sekitar pukul 09.00**

Shikamaru masuk ke kelas 7-C, dan banyak yang member selamat ulang tahun,jantung Temari berdegup kencang. Dia sudah berjanji, tapi di lubuk hatinya, dia malu, ada Kakashi, yang dengan setia mengejeknya. Deg deg.. Kakashi sudah, Kurenai sudah, Anko sudah, Hinata sudah, semua sudah. Tersisalah Temari. Masih diam, ketika akhirnya Kurenai berkata,

"Yang ulang taun, traktir kita donk!"

"Emm.. berapa sih anaknya? 1..2..3..", Shikamaru menghitung

"30! TRAKTIRR!", teriak Kurenai semangat

"Ayo! Tapi aku anterin sampe kantin doank!", kata Shikamaru

"Yealaah.."

"Haha.."

"Eh, gimana kalo 'someone' mu aja yang di traktir!", kata Kurenai sambil melirik Temari jail

"Samwam itu apa?", Shikamaru bingung

"SOMEONE!!", (Kurenai baca : Samwan)

"Owalaaah.. Someone kan?", (Shikamaru baca someone, bukan samwan)

"Huahaha..", semua terbahak

"Ayo donk! Serius nih!", kata Kurenai

"Emm.. seseorang.. ada sih.. cowok apa cewek?"

"Ya cewek lah!"

"Ada kok.."

JDEEER!! Temari bagai disambar petir

"Cieee, kelas brapa?", tanya Kurenai

"Kelas 8-C.."

_Shika.. kau…_

Temari berpikir

_Seandainya Shika bilang 7-C.._

"Siapa? Kak Orihime yah?"

"Emm.. bukaaan.. cowok kok!"

"Yeeeh.. dasar nih anak!!", kata Kurenai

Kelegaan ada di hati Temari, saking leganya, dia tak sadar mundur, sehingga menabrak kursinya sendiri dan dia terjatuh.

"Aaaaaaaaaa.."

"Hmpfff..", terlihat Shikamaru membekap mulutnya, menahan tawa

Temari tersenyum, ternyata Shikamaru masih memperhatikannya, dilihat dari dia menahan tawa, setalah dipikir-pikir, sakit juga dia jatuh

"Wadouuwww", teriakan Temari terlambat, bahkan sangat amat terlambat, karena di 'pause' dulu oleh senyumnya.

"Gyahahahaha..", semua ketawa, maklum aja kalo Temari blushing.

"Eh, anak kelas 7-A sampe 7-C disuruh ke Aula loh harusnya!", kata Shikamaru (maaf ya! Author harusnya nulis yang SBI, tapi dari chapter awal nggak di jelasin kalo Temari –tepatnya kelas A sampe C- itu murid SBI, jadi disini ditulis gini.. pelajaran ama nyapa kakak kelas juga harusnya mah b.ing.. Sorry!)

"Kenapa?"

"Ada tamu dari luar negri, pidato pake b.ing, kelas A sampe C Cuma duduk kok.."

"Tuh kan, ketua kelas nggak ngasih tau..", dengus Kurenai

(oVo)

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah, halaman depan 7-C**

"Tem, katanya mau ngasih selamat?", tanya Kurenai

"Hah? Oh iyaya, liat waktu yang tepat dulu.."

"Haaaaaaaaaaah.. dia ada di belakang tuh!"

Temari sedikit menengok ke belakang, benar saja, ada Shikamaru disitu. Temari memperlambat lankahnya agar sejajar dengan Shikamaru, dan kemudian Temari mengulurkan tangannya. Shikamaru berjabat tangan dengan Temari,

"Selamat ulang taun ya.."

"Makasih.."

Mereka selesai salaman, Hidan udah maen ribut aja dari tadi (Hidan 7-B)

"Ciee.. suit..suit..", katanya. Temari memandang tajam kearahnya, agak mengancam dan kemudian Temari ngaleos bersama teman-temannya

"Sudahlah.. Hidan cemburu mungkin..", kata Ino

"Yaaah.. begitulah..", Temari angkat bahu

"Dia kan mantanmu, wajar saja..", lanjut Hinata

(oVo)

* * *

**Hari Minggu pagi, di rumah Temari**

Temari baru saja membuka matanya, ketika..

_Ku bukan superstar, kaya dan terkenal.._

_Ku bukan saudagar, yang punya banyak kapal.._

Temari yang membuka mata separuhnya langsung penuh-penuh membuka matanya, lagu itu terdengar dari TV, Gaara sudah bangun dan menyetel TV. Ya, dia langsung ingat, ketika pertama kali dia mendengar lagu itu, dari bibir seseorang yang sangat dicintainya –halah-

_**Flash Back Mode : on**_

"_Tulis namamu disini.. kelas, ama tanda tangan..", jelas Temari_

"_Ooh, pinjem bolpen donk!", balas Shikamaru_

_Temari menyerahkan bolpen yang barusan dipakai untuk tanda tangan "Peserta MPK"-nya kepada Shikamaru. Sambil menulis nama, kelas dan tanda tangan, Shikamaru menyanyi dengan pelan.._

"_Ku bukan superstar, kaya dan terkenal.. Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal.."_

"_Ku bukan bangsawan, ku bukan priaii..", lanjut Naruto_

"_Kuhanyalah orang yang ingin dicintai", Shikamaru melengkapi sambil melirik Temari_

_Temari malah tanya,_

"_Itu lagu apa?"_

"_Bukan Superstar.."_

"_Lha yang nyanyi?"_

"_Project Pop"_

"_Oooh.. baru denger..hehe", Temari nyengir_

_**Flash Back Mode: off**_

Gyaah.. itulah.. padahal barusan dia bermimpi tentang Shikamaru, bangun tidur dia langsung mendengar lagu itu. Temari terdiam, tapi tiba-tiba langsung keluar kamar dengan berlari, dan duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Kok kamu nyetel lagu ini?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Ga napa-napa sih.."

Temari masuk kamar mandi, dan mandi, bersiap ke sekolahnya. Ya, Mrs. Ida, wali kelasnya, menyuruh agar membersihkan dan menata kelasnya sebagus mungkin.

(oVo)

* * *

**Di Spenesa..**

Jam 8 tepat sesuai jadwal, mobil Temari nyampe di gerbang, dia menengok ke dalam..

Sepi..

Hanya gerbang yang terbuka.. yang telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan (??)

Temari masuk ke dalam, dan bertemu 1 orang temannya yang sudah datang dan beberapa menit kemudian, yang lain berdatangan, termasuk ketua kelas. Setelah minjem kunci dari penjaga sekolah, mereka masuk lewat pintu belakang, beberapa anak yang males kebelakang (muternya jauuh) lompat lewat jendela, jadilah di taro kursi (fungsi: tangga) bagi anak yang keluar- masuk kelas.

"Di Gereja ada acara..", kata Tsunade

"Yaiyalah, sekarang kan Minggu , waktunya kebaktian..", Temari diam, dia bahkan tak bisa ikut kebaktian sekarang (Nah loh! Dosa ga tuh?!)

Anak laki-laki tak ada yang datang, Cuma Chouji seorang. Temari ngirim sms ke Kakashi..

**Kakashi, kmu g ke skul yah?**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi mambalas

**Emang di skul ada apaan?**

"UWAAA.. KAKASHI SIALAN! DIA GA TAU ADA ACARA BEGINIAN!?", teriak Temari

**Bersih-bersih tau!! Dasar lo!**

Kakashi hanya membalas

**Q nggak ikut**

Nyantai! Kebaktian kagak.. ikut bersih-bersih juga kagak.. huh..

Temari masih ingat seseorang, Shino

**Shino, kamu nggak ke skul?**

Setelah terkirim, Temari teringat..

"Waduuh, aku lupa! Shino kan kebaktian disini! Berarti dia ada di skolah! Aku lupa!"

Benar saja, ada Shino yang berlari-lari dan masuk ke dalam kelas..

"Shino, maafin aku ya! Aku nggak tau kamu ikut kebaktian di skolah!", Temari nyengir

Selang beberapa menit, Izumo, Naruto (masa' ikut kebaktian?!), Obito dan Neji menyusul ke kelas.

Temari menyapu halaman depan sesekali memandang Gereja yang ada di belakang kelas 7-F, kelihatan dari lapangan basket. Setelah Temari masuk, ada anak kebaktian yang juga masuk kelas..

Shikamaru..

_Wiih, ikut kebaktian.. hebat amet.._

"Ceileee.. Tem, ada Shika tuh!", goda Kurenai

"Loh? Waah, anak baik, ikut kebaktian dia..", gumam Temari

"Eh.. gimana kalo aku maintain foto dia, ntar aku kasihin ke kamu..?!", tawar Anko

"Boleh sih.. Tapi aku nggak mau dia tau kalo…."

"Iya!"

Anko langsung keluar dan kembali ke dalam.

"Shikamaru nggak bisa di foto! Nggak ada x-pressi, nggak Narsis..!!", keluh Anko

"Liat hasilnya donk!"

Dilihatnya hasil foto itu di HP Anko..

"Gyahahahahaha,", Temari tak dapat menahan tawanya, melihat x-pressi Shikamaru

**Deskripsi Foto 1:**

**Shikamaru berdiri, tanpa x-pressi menghadap kamera, dengan x-pressi polos. Dan matanya agak mirip **_**puppy-eyes**_**. Inilah yang bikin Temari ngakak**

**Deskripsi Foto 2:**

**Yang ini mendingan. Shikamaru nyengir tapi senyum (maksud Author senyum yang nunjukin gigi ala senyum pepsodent). Matanya sudah nggak **_**puppy-eyes**_** lagi. Tapi udah dari sono-nya Shikamaru imut, makanya Temari juga ngakak liat ini, cuma nggak separah Foto 1**

Setelah puas ngakak, Temari melihat sosok Shikamaru melompat jendela, dari dalam luar kelas 7-C ke dalam kelas 7-C.

Di Mata Temari, Shikamaru itu…

**-Imut**

**-Cool**

**-Pinter**

**-Cakep (?)**

**-Jail**

**-Agak nakal**

**-Berani**

**-Suka ngelucu**

(P/S: Ini maksudnya sifat temen Author di mata Author. Kalo Shika asli mah.. pasti ada **Males**-nya.. : ))

Shikamaru keluar dari pintu belakang, tempat biasa Temari keluar kalo mau ke kantin, kan kantin di belakang, bukan di depan. Dan Shika menghilang ntah kemana. Emm, di kelas nih, di samping bersih-bersih juga disuruh nata kelas, Temari ngegambar huruf yang tulisannya **"Keep Your Smile"** dan yang lainnya **"Don't Be Lazy". **Tetapi sebagian besar anak yang masuk tertuju pada semboyan kelas (kelasanya Author asli!) **"Dream Impossible to Reach the Star".** Kalo semboyan kelas A itu **"Alamku Indonesiaku"** di bentuk huruf A, dengan tulisan **"7-A"** besar di tengahnya. Padahal harusnya pake bahasa Inggris. Yaah, lain kelas A, lain kelas B, semboyannya itu **"I see, I know, I remember, I can, I do"**. (eh.. kalo bisa, lewat review kasih tau donk, kelas A, B atau C yang semboyannya bagus, hehe). Kembali ke Temari, dia sudah selesai menggunting dan menempelkannya ke gabus, dan menggunting gabus itu. Yang sisi-sisi nya diratakan. Setelah selesai, semua, sampah masih bertebaran, dan pajangan belom di pasang, Tsunade bilang,

"Biar anak yang nggak dateng aja yang bersihin kelas en nempel pajangan, pasang pengumuman!"

Papan tulis banyak tulisan, diantaranya:

-Add my Friendster and Y!M! di bla bla bla (Temari)

-Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu (pake katakana) (Temari)

-Add my Friendster! di bla bla bla (Anko)

-Add my Friendster! di bla bla bla (Kurenai)

-No HP-nya Sasuke! 0852xxxxxxx

Semua yang ada di papan tulis itu di hapus, di ganti dengan pengumuman:

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Kepada teman-teman yang pada hari Minggu todak masuk, di harap menempelkan pajangan yang sudah ada di tembok. Keterangan oleh temen-temen yang datang pada hari Minggu, pajangan dapat dilihat di meja belakang**

**TTD**

**(Tanda tangan Tsunade)**

**Teman-teman yang datang hari Minggu**

"Eh eh.. haus nih! Adain konsumsi donk!", keluh anak-anak

"Tsunade, kamu yah!"

"Iya iya.. ada konsumsi!"

Tsunade dan Anko membeli minuman itu, sementara pintu penyekat anatar 7-B dan 7-C tak di kunci, Temari masuk ke kelas B lewat pintu itu, bersama Kurenai. Melihat data kelas. Tertulis:

**Nara Shikamaru : Treasurer 2**

"Waah, dia bendahara..", beda dengan Temari yang tak mencalonkan apa-apa ketika ada pemilihan pengurus kelas. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke papan tulis, banyak sekali tulisan.. dari hari Sabtu kemaren.

**Happy Birthday, Shika.. From : Ur brother**

**Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!!**

De el el..

Kurenai menuliskan:

**Happy Birthday, Shikamaru…**

**From : 7-C**

Temari menambahkan tanda panah dan menambahkan

**Sorry if we late :)**

Mereka langsung ngacir ke 7-A yang ada pintu menuju sana dari kelas 7-B. Benar, di sana ada pajangan dan penuh dengan kabel stop kontak. Jika kelas C mau ke Lab Biology atau Bhs. Inggris, mereka selalu menengok ke kelas A, dan kelas A **selalu** memakai Laptop di tiap pelajaran, bahkan saat pelajaran Bhs. Jawa. Makanya, banyak stop kontak. Temari ingat, saat dia dan teman-temannya di ceritakan oleh guru Matematika (yang bikin Izumo nangis) bahwa kakak kelas mereka ada yang kerusakan Laptop. Jadi saat lagi ngisi baterai, ada temannya yang ceroboh lewat dan tersenadung kabelnya, sehingga Laptop jatuh dan pecah. Tapi ntah bagaimana, kakak kelas itu di belikan yang baru..

(oVo)

* * *

**Back to our class, 7-C..**

Konsumsi yang hanya berupa minuman datang dan di bagikan. Semua minum.. dan Anko bilang..

"Tem, Cuma kamu yang aku kasih tau loh! Kamu masih inget waktu aku putus ama Kakashi kan? Naah, tadi malem dia ngajak aku balik.."

"WHAT?!"

"Tak ada siaran ulang.."

"Kamu terima dia balik?"

"Belom aku jawab!"

"Balik aja!! Ntar kan ada couple! CLBK! Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali! Hehe.."

"Bisa aja kamu.."

"Eh, pulang yok!", ajak Temari

"Emang udah boleh?"

"Liat aja tuh, kelas udah mulai sepi.."

Mereka tak sadar, kelas mulai sepi, langsung mereka lompat jendela.

(oVo)

* * *

Temari memegang HPnya dengan ragu-ragu, dia ingin minta maaf ke Shikamaru.

**Shika, maafin aku yg kmren yah! Salaman qta canggung, abisnya, ada Kakashi,.. eh iya, kmu punya FS ga?**

Menurut teman se-SDnya, Shikamaru memang **malas** untuk membalas sms. Hari itu libur, Temari tak bisa menikmati liburannya, karena Temari itu **benci** ama yang namanya liburan.

(oVo)

* * *

Keesokan Harinya..

Temari lagi internetan, sesaat, dia sudah sign out, tapi belum mematikan laptopnya, dia ke kamar, ngambil HP karena mau "send file" ke HPnya, tanpa diduga ada 5 sms, dari Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shino dan.. **Shikamaru**. Temari cepat-cepat hanya membaca sms dari Shikamaru.

**CBB, iya ini aku mw buat. Lha kamu d punya?**

Dengan x-press, Temari menjawab

**CBB jg. Ntar klo dah punya boleh di add g? Iya, aku dah punya..**

Saking senangnya, Temari nggak jadi off, lanjut terus on sampe malem. Ibaratkan pesta pora karena keberhasilan.

(oVo)

* * *

**To Be Continue..**

Hoho..

Chapter tentang ultahnya Shika..

Rada berbelit-belit.. sorry yah!!

**R E V I E W ! ! !**

oh iya.. disini anak kelas 7 itu karakter Naruto..

kelas 8 karakter Bleach..

kelas 9 (kalo muncul) karakter Death Note..

jadi jgn bingung klo td ada "Kak Orihime" yang sesaat dianggap sebagain saingan Temari.. XD


	5. Mofas de Hidan

Pemberitahuan lewat.. di sini… SMPN 1 Kediri, diganti SMPN 1 Konoha yah!! And well, di cerita ini, udah ga sepenuhnya kejadian asli, separo udah di rekayasa.. okey?

(oVo)

**ShikaTema**

"**Cae Bajo en Amor"**

**Chapter 5 : Hidan's Derision**

* * *

"HOREE!! Hari ini balik ke skolah! Setelah libur ga jelas!", teriak Temari di kamar pada pagi hari

"Oooooi, kak!! Keluar donk!!", kata Gaara sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Temari

"Ada apa?"

"Kok teriak-teriak?"

"Seneng sih! Abisnya hari ini masuk sekolah!", Temari tersenyum lebar

"Emang napa? Jangan-jangan…."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"KAKAK PUNYA PACAR DI SEKOLAH!! Ya kaan?", Gaara tersenyum menggoda

"Yeee.. nggak! Nggak ada!"

_Tapi kakak pernah ditembak, Gaara. Sebelum kakak menjawab, cowok itu udah ngga deket lagi_

Temari keluar kamar, tepat saat telepon berdering,

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Ini Temari?",_ suara Anko terdengar dari seberang

"Ya"

"Aku mau ngasih tau, tapi jangan dibilangin sapa-sapa yah!"

"Ya"

"_Jangan marah!"_

"Ya"

"_Ye, kamu ya ya ya mulu"_

"Hn"

"_Emm.. kata Hidan.."_

"Ya?"

"_Kamu itu jelek banget, kelakuan dan wajahmu itu lebih rendah dari binatang!"_

"Huh?"

Temari pura-pura EGP, padahal hatinya sudah terbakar, disindir Hidan begitu.

"_Iya! Suerr!"_

"Dia bilang kapan?"

"_Kemaren, dia sms aku"_

"Oh, terus?"

"_Aku udah protes.."_

"Terus?"

"_Sama Hidan malah diginiin 'Matamu itu katarak ya?'"_

"Errgh.. Ada apa lagi?"

"_Udah gitu aja.. daah"_

"Ya"

Hati Temari terbakar, serasa di panggang. Masa kelakuannya lebih rendah dari binatang?! Cih..

_**Flash Back Mode : on**_

"_Eh, aku mau ngomong ma kamu, Hidan.. Sebaiknya berdua saja..", ajak Temari_

"_Hmm.. baiklah, dimana?"_

"_Di kelas 6-B aman"_

"_OK"_

_Temari dan Hidan masuk ke kelas 6-B, sebenarnya mereka 6-A_

"_Hidan, maafin aku, sebenenya aku berat ngatain ini, tapi.. kita putus aja ya..", Temari melas_

"_Loh? Kenapa?"_

"_Emm.. yaah, aku nggak cocok aja ama kamu..", Temari beralasan (Loh? Kayak di infotaiment aja yak!)_

"_Gimana yah? Aku berat nih ngelepasin kamu.."_

_Temari nyengir_

"_Oooh, ya udah deh.. terserah kamu, Tem. Tapi kamu cewek terbaik yang pernah aku miliki –halah!-"_

"_Aku lega sekarang, makasih ya, Hidan..", Temari tersenyum, Hidan juga_

_**Flash Back Mode : off**_

Temari mengingat masa-masa saat dia memutuskan Hidan waktu kelas 6.

"Hn", hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Temari

"Hidan sialan..", gumamnya

(oVo)

* * *

**Di Spenesa, masih hari itu..**

Temari masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi, saat dia ditelepon Anko mengenai dirinya dan Hidan

"Tem, kamu kenapa?"

"Nggak..", gumam Temari

"Ayo doonk.. cerita!", rajuk Kurenai

"Hn, males"

"Huh.."

Pelajaran sejarah berlangsung tenang, ulangan, Temari bisa kok, Cuma hatinya masih terbakar.

(oVo)

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah, lapangan upacara..**

Temari bersama Kurenai dan Anko jalan, di sebelah mereka ada rombongan cowok kelas 7-B, Shikamaru, Hidan, Asuma.. (hayoo.. mau bunuh-bunuhan!! XD), Kakuzu dan Sasuke. Saat lewat di sebelah mereka, Hidan menggumam,

"Cewek lebih rendah dari hewan.."

Temari tak dapat menahannya lagi, dia membalikkan badan Hidan, mencengkram dasi ungu-nya (baju batik, bawahan hitam, dasi ungu)

"Hidan, lo nggak usah nyebut-nyebut gue cewek rendahan, karena gue bukan cewek rendahan!!", teriaknya, membuat Shikamaru dan Asuma terkejut, terutama Shikamaru. Hidan cuma gelagapan

"Eh? En..enggak kok.. Si..siapa yang ngejek lo cewek..ren..rendahan?"

"Udah jelas-jelas lo!"

"Ka..kapan gue pernah bilang gi..gitu?"

"Barusan, emang gue gak denger apa?"

"Bi..bisa aja bukan lo.."

"Tatapan mata lo ke arah gue!"

"Kok lo..bi..bisa tau?"

"Yaiyalah! Emangnya gue ini katarak?!", Temari meniru apa yang didengarnya dari Anko. Hidan agak terkejut.

"I..iya gue ngaku.. Lo..cewek rendahan.."

PLAK!! Tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi Hidan sehingga nge-cap warna merah. Cap ala Temari gitu. MANTAP!!

"Awww.. sakit, Tem.. ampun.. Lo bukan c..ce.wek.. rendahan!"

"Ampun ampun, sekarang lo bilang gitu!"

"Janji.. gue ga..bakalan ngulangin!"

"Gak bakalan ngulangin? Oh yeah?! Mentang-mentang lo udah jadian ama Konan sekarang! Lo ejek habis-habisan mantan lo! Inget? Lo pernah bilang gini ke gue waktu gue mutusin lo **'Oooh, ya udah deh.. terserah kamu, Tem. Tapi kamu cewek terbaik yang pernah aku miliki'** inget ga?"

"Eh eh.. i..iya.. gue inget.."

Shikamaru tercengang.. Temari.pernah jadian dengan Hidan?! Tak menyangka sama sekali. Terlebih lagi, Hidan menganggap Temari cewek terbaik.

"Inget? Bagus..", Temari melepaskan dasi Hidan

"Gua gak akan maafin lo!", Temari marah

Temari ngaleos pergi dan pulang.

Cowok-cowok dari 7-B masih syok, ada cewek sebegitu _sangar_ nya.

"Gila tuh cewek, keren!", kata Kakuzu

"Keren..keren.. berani juga loh!", tambah Asuma

"Iya, mana maniz n cantik lagi, lo bilang sikap ama wajahnya lebih rendah dari hewan? Katarak lo, Hidan?!", tambah Sasuke sambil terkekeh

Gyaah, Hidan kena karma, dia kena kata-kata 'Katarak' yang awalnya dia katakan pada Anko

"Ng..nggak tau.. gue kerasukan kali,", kata Hidan

"Gue mau tuh kalo jadian ama Temari", kata Sasuke

GLEK.. Shikamaru menelan ludah

"Ja..jadian?", Shikamaru ragu-ragu mandang Sasuke

"Ya, kalo gue nembak besok gimana ye?", Sasuke mikir-mikir

"Eh, asalnya bercanda lo jadi serius tau!", kata Asuma

"Emang gue serius!"

"Ehh.. Lo kan kenal Temari baru waktu kelas 7! Gue nih yang udah dari kelas 1 SD sekelas mulu ama Temari, untung SMPnya nggak sekelas..!", kata Asuma

"Terus nape? Lo mau nembak dia juga? Cewek lo udah seabrek tuh!", kata Sasuke ke Asuma yang _playboy_

"Nggak kok. Cuma tertarik, ga berniat nembak. Tapi gue pernah hampir nembak dia, bukan hampir sih, tapi aku bilang suka dia."

"Hah? Ceritain donk!"

* * *

_**Flash Back Mode : on**_

"_Asuma, gue bocorin rahasia lo ke Temari yah!", kata Karura yang sebangku ama Asuma_

"_Eittt.. jangan donk!!", kata Asuma_

"_Ayolaaah.."_

"_Apaan sih?", Temari yang duduk di depan mereka nengok ke belakang_

"_Rahasia-nya Asuma..", kata Karura_

"_Apaan?"_

"_Tau nih, ga boleh di kasih tau ama Asuma!"_

"_Ya udah lah, kasih tau aja, Karura.. tapi..", Asuma membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Karura_

"_Siip!", kata Karura_

_Karura menulis sesuatu di kertas, lalu di remasnya kertas itu sehingga berbentuk bundar, di berikan ke Asuma. Sejenak, Asuma membacanya dna mengangguk, Asuma memberikan kertas itu ke Temari_

_Isi:_

_Temari, Asuma itu dari awal kelas 5 sampai kelas 5 akhir sekarang ini suka kamu. Tapi di akhirnya, dia sadar, bahwa kamu itu di TAKDIR kan bukan milik Asuma. Dia sadar, kamu itu milik Hidan, dan Asuma akhirnya balikan ke Anko, dan bakalan menyukai Anko, untuk selamanya_

_Bel berbunyi, waktu istirahat, Temari melompat ke depan untuk membacanya lebih teliti._

"_Ooh..", katanya_

_Asuma tersenyum, dan raut wajahnya seolah berkata 'Sudah? Bagaimana?' Temari hanya mengangguk._

_**Flash Back Mode: off**_

* * *

"Yaah, begitulah ceritanya..", kata Asuma angkat bahu

"Busyeet, lo juga dulu pernah jalan ama Anko?", tanya Sasuke

"Yap!"

"Cewek lo aja udah 4, apalagi mantan lo! Dan lagi, katanya 'selamanya' ini mah, di awal kelas 6 aja udah putus ama Anko! Anko jadian deh ama Kakashi..", Sasuke melirik Kakashi yang baru datang dengan tatapan menggoda

"Apa?", Kakashi bingung

"Nggak!"

"So? Gimana, Sas? Lo jadi nembak Temari?"

"Kayaknya.."

"Lo kok jadi serius amat sih ama Temari? Padahal baru liat kelebihan dia tuh barusan kan?"

"Tambah dipikirin, tambah kagum gue,"

"Gyaah, Sasuke besok mau nembak Temari?", Hidan ketinggalan kereta, bok!! Diem mulu sih!

"IYA!! GUE SERIUS SEKARANG!!", Sasuke naik pitam

"Wadouw, jangan marah donk.. Gue juga besok mau nembak Anko..", Hidan menerawang

"Hoh? Asuma, mantan lo tuh mau di tembak!", Sasuke terkekeh

Kakashi yang merasa cemburu diam.

"Biarin..", Asuma cuek bebek

Sedangkan, Shikamaru yang sudah pernah nembak Temari masih diam, dia belom mendapat jawabannya. Hidan yang masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan udah berniat nembak cewek baru!

"Nembak bareng yuk!", ajak Hidan

"Boleeeh.. gyaah, jam berapa?", tanya Sasuke

"Hmm.. besok itu hari apah ya? Di kelas C ada pelajaran BK, jam ke 4 dan 5 biasanya jam kosong tuh! Waktu BK aja! Di kelas C! Ya ga, Kakashi?"

"Ya", Kakashi menjawab dengan singkat

"Hmm.. kebetulan kelas kita pelajaran OR! OK deh!", Sasuke setuju

"Eh, ayok pulang!", ajak Hidan yang sudah semangat

"Tapi, kelas C juga kan kelasnya Temari, lo ga takut di damprat lagi ma dia?", tanya Asuma

"Dipikirin besok!"

Geng kelas 7-B (minus : Kakashi) itu pun melangkah keluar gerbang

(oVo)

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya..**

Berita bahwa Sasuke mau nembak Temari dan Kakashi mau nembak Anko sudah menyebar dengan cepat, yang paling heboh ini, kelas B dan C, maklum..yang nembak dari kelas 7-B (Hidan dan Sasuke) yang di tembak dari kelas C (Anko dan Temari). Banyak yang bilang, cowok kelas B itu keren-keren! Cewek kelas C itu cantik-cantik! Makanya, banyak yang bilang, kelas B itu cocok ama kelas C! Kelas B ama C emang nyobat abis deh!! T O P!

"Tem, katanya anak-anak, lo mau di tembak Sasuke yah?"

"Alaah, bo'ong palingan, gossip harian, Lha lo, mau di tembak Hidan..", Temari cuek, tapi member sedikit penekanan pada nama 'Hidan'

"Yee, lo cemburu?"

"Ga"

"Terus kenapa?"

Anko vs Temari adu mulut, Temari _keukeuh_ ini gossip harian, Anko _keukeuh_ kalo Temari cemburu dia mau di tembak Hidan (??) nyambung ga seegh?!

Saat sedang adu mulut yang ga nyambung itu, geng kelas 7-B yang keren-keren (minus : Hidan dan Kakuzu) masuk lewat pintu belakang, (bukan pintu pembatas). Banyak cewek, yang terpesona, klepek-klepek deh! Bayangin! Cowok kelas B yang keren-keren itu, pada ngumpul! Yaa, semua tau, kecuali Hidan ama Kakuzu sih.. hehe..

Shikamaru lewat.. cewek-cewek tahan nafas,

Asuma lewat.. cewek-cewek menghembuskan nafas terakhir (?),

Sasuke lewat,.. cewek-cewek pingsan, bahkan mati (tambah ngaco aja!)

Masuklah mereka ke kelas 7-C yang ribut, tambah lagi anak B yang udah berjejer di belakang geng cowok itu, kayak pengiring pengantin! Temari masih cuek bebek, Anko udah gelisah..

"Bisa aku duduk disini?", tanya Sasuke pada Anko

"Ten..tentu..", Anko gugup di tanyain oleh cowok kayak gitu, Anko pergi, sehingga Sasuke duduk di sebelah Temari.

Lama-lama Temari deg-deg an juga kali yah! Tapi jaim gitu! Gayanya masih baca buku Biologi.

"Tem..", Sasuke berkata, lembuut..

"Ya?", Temari tak kalah lembutnya, walaupun hatinyagak selembut omongannya! Udah gelisah tuh!

Shikamaru sama gelisahnya dengan Kakashi, kalau Kakashi, bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya sendiri akan di tembak! Kalo Shikamaru.. yaah.. begitulah!

"Emm… gini.. Aku liat kamu ngelabrak Hidan kemaren…..", Temari melirik Hidan yang langsung membuang muka

"……dan.. kupikir.. aku..suka..kamu, Tem..", Sasuke berkata lirih

"Oh. Iya.. terus?", Temari udah tambah dingin kakinya, untung pake kaos kaki

"Kamu.. mau ga jalan ama aku.."

_Kamu mau ga jalan ama aku.._

_Mau ga jalan ama aku.._

_Jalan ama aku.._

_Ama aku.._

_Aku,._

(P/S: Suaranya Sasuke kayak gema di hati Temari)

_Backsound : Tenten's theme Piano Version_

GLEK.. suara yang menggema itu.. (Layar jadi putih seperti berkabut, dan diperlihatkan adegan waktu Shikamaru nembak Temari)..

_Well.. gimana.. kamu mau jalan sama aku nggak?_

Itulah kata-kata Shikamaru..

Temari tak sadar, dia bengong..

"Temari?", Sasuke heran

"Oh iya.."

"So? Gimana?"

"Emmm.."

"TERIMA!! TERIMA!! TERIMA!!", teriak anak kelas 7-C dan 7-B yang sedari tadi riuh

"TOLAK!! TOLAK!! TOLAK!!", teriak kakak kelas pengagum Sasuke

"Aku..", Temari yang cemas, bertemu pandang dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku…"

"Kamu?"

"Gile, baru pertama kali gue denger Sasuke ber 'aku' dan 'kamu'!", bisik Asuma ke Kakuzu di depan pintu

"Mikir-mikir dulu aja ya… Aku ga bisa jawab kalo banyak orang gini", Temari memandang sekeliling yang sangat ramai.

"Oh.. Ya udah deh..", suara Sasuke sedikir kecewa

"Lusa tunggu aku waktu istirahat!", bisik Temari, bibirnya tak bergerak, suaranya hanya sekedar bisikan yang hanya didengar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tetapi tetap duduk di situ, menonton acara (emang TV) yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Ehem..", Hidan berdehem (cuih.. Temari eneg.. hehe)

"Ankooooooooooo..", 'o' yang terlalu panjang, membuat Anko terlonjak

"Y..ya?"

"Tujuan yang sama dengan Sasuke, aku.. aku.. suka.. kamu..", Hidan blushing

"I..iya..", Anko maen gugup aja

"Jadi?", Hidan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Jadi apa?", Anko mulai berani

"Ehem.. (sekali lagi membuat Temari mual) mau jadi pacarku?"

Kakashi melotot

_Anko.. jangan.._

Itulah harapan Kakashi..

_Anko.. lebih baik..jangan.._

Itu yang ada di pikiran Temari

Anko melirik Kakashi yang matanya mulai teduh

"Maaf Hidan.. Tapi, aku udah.. ama Kakashi, ga mungkin aku ama kamu..", Anko nyengir

"Ooh.. tapi.. suatu saat, aku boleh dapetin kamu?", Hidan bertanya dengan sangat amat teramat kecewa

"Ga tau, ga busa nentuin.."

"Errgh..", Hidan tambah kecewa

Pandangan Hidan bertemu dengan pandangan Temari, Temari tersenyum sinis, seakan mengatakan '_1-0'_ atau _'Rasakan itu!'_

"Huh, kasian, Hidan ya.. aku berharap, kau menerimaku..", kata Sasuke

Temari mengangguk, dan tersenyum

_Temari.. apa yang kau pikirkan? Terima tau tolak?_

Shikamaru seperti biasa, memikirkan Temari..

_Shika.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Temari bingung

(oVo)

* * *

**Jam Kosong kelas C dan B.. **(saking nyobatnya, bahkan jam kosong pun bareng!)

"Penembakan tadi heboh ya!", kata Kiba yang.. yaaah.. rada-rada kena virus Yaoi

"Iya nih.. aku aja dari kelas A ampe liat!", kata Sakon yang menjadi pasangan Yaoi-nya Kiba

Kiba dan Sakon melewati kelas C yang ribut, jam kosong

Temari sedang ngomong ama Kin, (mantannya Shikamaru) yang ada di jendela, Kin berbalik ke kelasnya, dan Temari mau balik ke tempat duduk, Shino tampak akan melempari Temari tempat pensil sengan pandangan tajam..

"Kenapa?"

"Tuh liat!", Shino nyengir sambil nunjuk papan tulis, Temari berbalik.

Ada Shikamaru..

"TEMARI!! ADA SHIKAMARU LOOH!!", Naruto teriak keras-keras

"Cieeeeeeee.. suit..suit!!", Kakashi teriak

"TEMARI!! KAMU SENENG YA??", Kurenai histeris

"Haha.. cie, Tem!!"

"Tem, itu pacarmu ya? Yang pake jam tangan hitam?", tanya seorang teman Temari

"Bu..bukan kok,.", Temari menampiknya

(oVo)

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah..**

Temari menelepon jemputan, dan bilang,

"Jemput 10 menit lagi yah!"

Menutup sambungan HPnya.

Dia menata kelasnya, memajang pasangan yang sudah dibikin hari Minggu kemaren. Dia keluar, ngomong ama Rin, yaah, namanya juga Rin, pasti ngomongin Obito! Ehh, Naruto keluar, lesu, capek sih, dia yang kebagian masang ampe 2 meja ditumpuk, di atasnya di tambahin kursi!!

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru ngehampirin, n tanya

"Eh, Kakashi udah pulang yah?"

Naruto cuma ngangguk, dan Shikamaru ber "yaaah" dan keluar gerbang.

Temari bilang,

"Eh, Shikamaru kasian yaaa.."

"Ceilee.. mengkhawatirkan gitu loch!", Rin menimpali

"Eh, udah dulu ya! Gue pulang dulu!", Temari pamit dan keluar gerbang, nengok kanan-nengok kiri, di samping gerbang, Kakashi dan Shikamaru sedang duduk, dan Kakashi..

"Sst.. Shika..", sambil nyengir-nyengir

Shika cuma diem, menerawang ke depan

Temari terus berjalan, hingga sampai di mobilnya, menengok Shikamaru sejenak, dan masuk ke mobil

(oVo)

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya.. di Lab. Biologi..**

"Tem! Tadi, Shikamaru bercanda ke Kin, bercandanya tentang gue..", kata cewek mungil berambut panjang, bernama Minako Oimikado.

"Bercanda gimana?", Temari heran

"Kan gini, Shikamaru mau keluar, ditanyain Kin 'Shika, lo mau kemana?' Shikamaru jawabnya 'Ke kelas C' Kin tanya lagi.. 'Ngapain?' eeeh.. Shikamaru jawabnya 'Mau nembak Minako'", kata Minako sambil nyengir

"Ooh..", hati Temari agak teriris juga

"Eh, aku tau dulu Shika suka siapa!", kata Minako

"Eng? Siapa?"

"Shikamaru dulu suka Rinako, Rinako Heike anak kelas 7-I.."

"Ooh, dia.. yang pacaran ama kak Mello yah?" (Mello, anak kelas 9, kan udah kubilang, kelas 9 pake tokoh Death Note)

"Iya, tapi dulu, sekarang ga tau..", Minako angkat bahu

"Ya udah, kita lanjutin penelitian _microscope_ nya yuk!", ajak Temari

Minako mengangguk

"Bentar, aku coba cari semut," Temari menangkap seekor semut, dan menaruhnya di tempat objek, Temari mendekatkan lensa okuler, dan ..

"GYAAAAAAAA!!", Dia teriak keras

"Loh? Kenapa?", Minako heran

"Liat deh!!", Temari merinding

Minako teriak tertahan melihatnya..

Yang dilihat adalah kepala semut seukuran kepalan tangan (karena diperbesar) dan hampir putus, ngeri deh!! Matanya masih kedip-kedip, dan tangannya masih bergerak

Temari bergidik..

(oVo)

* * *

**Di rumah Shikamaru..**

Dia merubuhkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk, mengambil HandPhone, memasang EarPhone, menyetel sebuah lagu…

_/Masih tertinggal..__bayanganmu__.._

_Yang telah membekas.. di relung hatiku../_

******--**

** "**_Lihat, lurusan sini perempuan semua, harusnya kamu yang tukar tempat duduk dengan Kin"_, _Temari mengangkat sebelah alis_ **_–wajahnya imu_****__****t**_**—**_

******--**

_/Hujan tanpa henti.. seolah pertanda.._

_Cinta tak disini lagi __**kau t'lah berpaling..**__/_

******--**

"Aku…" _—Temari gelagapan __**menjawab tembakan**__ Sasuke—_

--

REFF:

_/Biarkan.. aku menjaga.. perasaan ini..owww.._

_Menjaga..__**segenap cinta. Yang telah kau beri..**__/_

--

"_Yang tadi.. makasih ya!"__–Temari __**mencium pipi**__ Shikamaru–_

_--_

_/Engkau pergi.. aku takkan pergi.._

_Kau menjauh.. __**aku takkan jauh..**__/_

--

"_Kursimu maju dikit napa sih!!" —Temari menegur Shika yang ntah sengaja atau tidak memundurkan kursinya sehingga __**dekat sekali**__ dengan kursi Temari—_

--

_/Sebenarnya.. diriku masih.. __**mengharapkanmu..**__ooow..oouh./_

--

"_Temari.." __—__Shikamaru memandang Temari dengan __**sebuah harapan**__ saat di tembak Sasuke__—_

End of Reff

--

_/Masih adakah.. __**cahaya rindumu….**_

_Yang dulu selalu.. cerminkan hatimu../_

--

"_Hi! Lama nggak sms-an. Kamu lusa ultah yah? Yang keberapa sih? Jaga2 klo q lupa. Met ultah yo !" __—Temari mengirim sms ke Shikamaru dengan perasaan __**kangen**__—_

--

_/Aku takkan bisa.. __**menghapus dirimu..**_

_Meski kulihat kini kau diseberang sana…/_

--

"_Temari.. apa yang kau pikirkan? Terima tau tolak_?" _—__Shikamaru seperti biasa, __**memikirkan**__ Temari..__ —_

--

Back To Reff.. 

--

_/Andai akhirnya.. kau tak juga kembali.. _

_aku tetap sendiri.. __**menjaga hati..**__/_

--

"_Apabila kau menerima Sasuke… Aku maklumi, Sasuke lebih perfect.. Tapi.. aku masih menyukaimu.." —Shikamaru berbisik saat itu juga.. __**memakluminya..**__ —_

--

Back to Reff 2x..

--

_/Sejujurnya.. diriku masih.. __**mengharapkanmu,**__/_

--

"_Temari, aku masih berharap.. kau mau menerimaku.. tapi.. sepertinya.. kau memilih Sasuke.." —Shikamaru __**berharap,**__ tapi sudah menduga kejadian 'itu'—_

(oVo)

* * *

Aww.. akhirnya.. selesai juga nih chapter 5!! AKu kira chapter paling pendek, ternyata paling panjang.. hoho..

Vote vor next Chapter!!:

Mau:

**-ShikaTema**

atow

**-SasuTema**

?!

di vote yah!

eh, maksudnya yang pake tanda '/' itu lirik lagu.. sedangkan yang di bawahnya itu flash back yang menunjukkan setiap kata dari lirik tsb.. -halah-.. ngerti ga? harus ngerti! hehe..

* * *

Balesan Review:

**Nakamura Arigatou : **Aha! ngapain kutendang? ga kok! Iya, ini Anko udah balikan ama Kakashi, makanya Hidan di tolak (Author nyumpah-nyumpah Hidan :D). Iyaph! udah saiia baca skaligus review.. :)

**Uchiha Ayashi : **Makasih yaph! Ga papa, yang penting review :) ini udah apdet..

**gotH.bbZ : **makasih yah! bener tuh! Orihime terpaksa nih gw munculin.. :D

**Azumi Uchiha :** Hidan aslinya.. aah.. ntar aja deh.. udah tau kan? Waah, kalo Shikamaru baca nih... dia bakalan pingsan, iya kalo dia doang yang baca, lha kalo temen-temennya tau? GAWAT!!

* * *

_**R E V I E W!!**_

**(Kalo ga Review, ntar ga saiia lanjutin!)**


	6. Cumpleaños de Hinata

Males nulis sebenernya.. dikit yang review sih!! --ngambek--

(...)

**ShikaTema**

"**Cae Bajo en Amor"**

**Chapter 6 :  
**

.

.

.

.

**Chat Mode : on**

.

Rokudaime Hokage : Heh.. lo on ternyata

Suna no Wind : Yaiyalah! Udah keliatan!

Rokudaime Hokage : Sialan pacarnya Izumo itu!

Suna no Wind : Izumo lagiii. lo pacarnya Mika Hayashi!!

Rokudaime Hokage : duuh! ada okaa-san ama nee-chan loh!!

Suna no Wind : Aku juga!! Ada otouto!!

Suna no Wind : Udah ngejek gue ama Izumo!!

Rokudaime Hokage : Kaciaaan deh lo ! Heh, tampilan gambar FS gue kok bukannya background yang dipilih? Malah upgradenya photobucket!? Liat FS gue deh!

Suna no Wind : Salah Link tuh!!

Suna no Wind :kyk di profil gue.. about me

Rokudaime Hokage : oooooo ya udah, makasih kak Temari Kamizuki

Suna no Wind : KAMIZUKInya HAPUS!

Rokudaime Hokage : nggak papa kan keren!

Suna no Wind : yeee.. klo gitu Naruto Hayashi!!

Rokudaime Hokage : heh jgn ganti namanya orang ... awas ntar!

Suna no Wind : kmu yg prtama ganti namaku!

Rokudaime Hokage : alah gag tw deh! hafalan lo Izumo!! dasar!! eeh.. Izumo apa Shikamaru ?? Yaah, yang terbaru sih.. SASUKE!

Suna no Wind : :D --blushing aslinya--

Suna no Wind : aku gag ngafalin Izumo.. maupun Sasuke... --laaah! Shikamaru berarti di afalin! XD--

_Mending Shikamaru laaah!! _

(kata hati Temari)

.

**Chat Mode : off**

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Keesokan harinya.. di Sekolah..**

"Eh.. eh.. Ume-chan! Gue mau tanya!! Masalah Shikamaru lagi! Lo kan temen SDnya si Shikamaru!!"

"Tanya masalah apa?"

"Ano..sebelumnya, mau tanya, mending.. Izumo, Sasuke.. apa.. Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru, gue udah kenal dia sejak SD.."

"Ooh, dia slalu ranking berapa?"

"1 sampe 3 kayaknya, tanya aja Minako, dia kan temen sekelasnya dari kelas 1 SD ampe kelas 6 SD"

"Waww.. hebatnya.. GUE DIKALAHIN!!"

"Emang kamu paling rendah berapa?"

"Di SDku dulu ada ranking bulanan ama tahunan.. Kalo yang tahunan paling jelek 12.. kalo yang bulanan.. wii.!! JANGAN LO BAYANGIN! hehe, walaupun ga segitunya sih.."

"Oooh"

"Jangan di bilangin sapa-sapa ya! Dari kelas 1 ampe 5 tuh ranking ku lumayan.. bagus lah.. 5 besar.. hingga waktu kelas 5, guw di tunjuk nge wakilin sekolah lomba IPS , tapi sejak kelas 6 jeblok ke 10 besar... "

"Di SDku mana ada ranking bulanan.."

"Yaah, semoga waktu SMP gak jelek!"

"Amiin.."

"Tapi, guru di SD, masih sempet-sempetnya nyuruh gue ranking 1 di sini.. "

"Tertinggi ranking berapa?"

"Ranking 1 siih.."

"Hebatnya.. aku aja ranking 4.."

"Lumayan kan?"

Pembicaraan mereka terputus dengan terdengarnya suara bel 3x, tanda masuk.

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Istirahat..**

Temari ngulet di kursinya, dan menguap, --tapi ditutupin! Ga kayak Shika!-- Dia merasa lelah.. dan ngantuk..

Tadi pelajaran PKn sih.. emang satu-satunya pelajaran yang paling bikin NGANTUK!!

"Kak Tem.. sebagai adik lo, gue mau cerita nih.. ato tepatnya. curhat!", kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Temari

Naruto.. sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya Temari.. sama seperti Kin mengangap Shikamaru sebagai adiknya..

"Yoi, boleh aja.. Curhat apaan?"

"Emm.. gini.. sebenernya.. gue.. ada.. seseorang yang..."

"HAH? YANG APAAN? Benci? atow disukai malah?"

"Emm.. yaaah.. gitulah.."

"Disukai?"

Naruto ngangguk

"Adikku!! Sapa tuh cewek??"

"Emm.. gini.. bukan suka sampe dalam arti 'cinta' cuma hanya dengan liat wajahnya aja.. Udah jadi penyemangat gue.."

"APA?!"

"Iya.."

"Ayo doonk. ceritain siapa?"

"Janji jangan dibilangin sapa-sapa ya!"

"OK deh!"

Temari dan Naruto mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka. Naruto sudah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Temari. Tapi..

"Gak jadi deh!"

"Yaah.. dasar lo!! Uurgh!!"

Naruto ngejulurin lidah

"Ya udah.. gue cuma bisa doain, semoga tuh anak cewek juga suka lo, sekalian jadian deh!"

"Amiin.. Tapi.. rencananya, gue gak mau pacaran dulu kelas 7 ini.."

"Ooh, ya udah, semoga aja dia suka ama lo!"

Naruto ngangguk

"Gantian gue yang tanya ke lo, Nar!"

Naruto ngangkat sebelah alis. Temari tersentak, adiknya ini imut juga kalo cool, ga ribut kayak biasanya

"Mending... Shikamaru, apa Izumo? Kalo bisa ama alasan!"

"Izumo.. selain dia juga warga 7-C, dia tuh putih, rajin ke gereja, tinggi, cakep, pinter. Kurang apa coba?"

"Oooh.. Kalo Shikamaru apa Asuma?"

"Shikamaru. Dia kan pinter tuh! Eh.. kak Tema ngapain tanya Shika itu mulu sih? Suka yah?"

"Ga kok, tanya aja.", Temari berdiri dan pergi ke kantin

"Yeeh, gue dikacangin..", gerutu Naruto sambil ikut ke kantin

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Di Kantin**

"Tem, lo ngelamun aja napa sih?", tanya Minako

"Eh eh.. ga, mikirin mimpi semalem!"

"Mimpi apaan?"

"Aneh pokoknya!!"

"Cerita donk!"

"Gini, gue ada di gereja, ada pemakaman sih, gue ga kenal sapa yang meninggal itu. Nah, kan masih sepi. Cuma ada gue, Gaara, dan ibu dari anak yang meninggal.."

"Lha terus?"

"Gue lagi minum, kan haus, nungguin orang lain. Minum Yoghurt, sama kayak Gaara.. Tanpa dikira, tuh mayat yang udah kaku keluar dari petinya!"

"Loh? Ngapain?"

"Gue juga gak tau! Dia menatap ke arah gue ama Gaara, kayaknya tuh mayat juga haus deh, dia merayap ke arah gue and Gaara. Gaara ya jelas aja langsung kabur, ngibrit. Dipikir-pikir tuh mayat kayak kucing gue kalo minta makan, ya udah gue lemparin Yoghurt gue ke dia, eeh, diminum! Dia minum di bawah kursi, pintu gereja kebuka, orang-orang pada masuk, tau tau tuh mayat udah ada di peti nya lagi.."

"Loh? Kok aneh!"

"Geblek amet! Udah gue bilangin nih mimpi aneh!", Temari ngejitak kepala Minako

"Eh eh iya.. Sorry, lupa nih!"

"Dasar!"

"Eh, katanya mulai besok tuh ada kebaktian 3 hari full berturut-turut ya?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Yaah, temen-temen lah! Ama suster-suster.."

"Suster paan?"

"Suster gereja lah! Gak mungkin suster ngesot!"

"Oh.."

"Anyway, gimana si Sasuke? Bukannya lo udah janji hari ini?"

"Iya sih.. emm.. gue juga ga tau.."

"Lha itu orangnya!", Temari mengisyaratkan lewat matanya agar Temari menengok ke sebelah kiri

Temari nengok, dan Sasuke senyum, mau ga mau, Temari juga senyum

"Gimana, say? Udah dapet jawaban?"

_Sial.. dah manggil gue 'say' emang gue paan?_

"Belom, gue belom dapet jawaban", jawab Temari datar, dan.. agak dingin.. karena disekitarnya ada Shikamaru

"Oh, ya udah, usahain hari ini ya!"

Temari ga jawab..

"Kok say?", tanya Minako

"Ga tau tuh! Jadian aja belom!"

"Udah ah, balik ke kelas yo! Udah bel nih!"

Temari dan Minako balik ke kelas.. yang ternyata JAM KOSONG! XD

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Di 7-C , jam kosong**

"Anko, kayaknya, gue mau jawab tembakan si Sasuke dulu.. Tunggu sini ya! Ga usah ikut.."

"Okey.."

Temari mampir ke bangku Kakashi

"Eiit. kelas B jam kosong ga?"

"Ga tau ya, kayaknya ada guru deh!", kata Kakashi

"Oh, makasih!"

_Aman.. Shika ga akan liat Sasuke ama gue_

Temari berjalan, ke koridor, dimana biasanya Sasuke nongkrong, nge bolos jam pelajaran. Sasuke tuh walaupun masuk kelas B yang pinter-pinter, dia males!

_Gawat.. ada gengnya! Hidan, Kakuzu, Asuma, Sasuke.. dan.. oh.. ga ada Shika_

Ntah Temari kecewa atau lega dengan ketidak-adaannya Shikamaru

"Hi, Tem! Mau kemana?"

"Mau ke sini.. Nyariin lo"

"Ooh," Sasuke senyum

"Emm.. kayaknya kita-kita ganggu moment kalian deh.. cabut dulu yaw!", Asuma ngajak Hidan and Kakuzu balik ke kelas

"Ya udah, sono lo pergi!", usir Sasuke

Setelah mereka pergi, Temari mengawali pembicaraan, dia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sas, gue udah dapet jawabannya.."

"Terus?", wajah Sasuke berharap..

"Gue..."

Tanpa sengaja, Shikamaru yang bertugas mengantar data kelasnya ke ruang guru, mendapati mereka berduaan. Dia menoleh sejenak dan berkata sinis

"Tak disangka, juara kelas 7-C.. menggunakan waktu jam kosong untuk berpacaran.. dan lagi.. sahabatku..", Shikamaru mengatakan semuanya dengan sinis

"Ga, kita ga pacaran..", jawab Temari dingin

Shikamaru ga menghiraukan, padahal dalam hati dia bersorak, Temari menjawabnya.. walaupun dengan nada dingin

Temari juga, bersorak Shikamaru berkata sesuatu padanya.. walaupun itu hinaan

"Gue ga akan nerima lo, Sas.. Sorry.. Tapi.. ada seseorang yang sejak kelas 7 ngisi hati gue..", kata Temari , dan langsung berlari ke kelas..

Shikamaru samar-samar mendengar jawaban Temari. Dan suara derap kaki berlari yang menjauh. Juga suara Sasuke yang mengumpat. Dan berjalan menjauh.

Selesai menyerahkan data kelas, di tempat sepi nan tak terjamah orang, Shikamaru.. seperti ORGIL!

"YES!!", teriak and lompat., dia senang sekali.. bahwa Sasuke nggak nerima Temari

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Pulang Sekolah..**

Kin menghampiri Temari.

"Tem, lo suka ma adik gue ya?"

"Adik?"

"Ya Shika ituuh!!"

"Ooh, ga kok, cuma anak-anak pada ngejek aku ama dia.."

"Alaah, ga usah bohong deh!"

"Kata siapa sih?"

"Kata gue sendiri! Hehe.."

Temari diam, sejak saat itu, Kin mengejeknya dengan Shikamaru.

.

**_Flash Back Mode : on_**

.

_"Kin, lo mantannya Shikamaru kan? Apa lo masih suka dia?"_

_"Ya dulunya seh getoooo, tapi sekarang ga kok. Sekarang dia adik gue, gue lebih seneng jadi kakaknya Shika"_

_"Ooh, adik? Emang dia lahir kapan?"_

_"Dia itu Agustus taun -sensor- kalo gue Desember taun -sensor (beda 1 taun)-"  
_

_"Waaa.. Agustus.. bentar lagi donk! Tanggal berapa?"_

_"-sensor- Dia tuh masih kecil.. Bahkan lebih muda dari lo ya?"_

_"He eh, beda 1 bulan doank ama gue.."_

_"Ooh"_

.

**_Flash Back Mode: off_**

.

itu adalah comment di FS, yang mereka bicarakan. Temari berusaha mencari tau segalanya tentang Shikamaru. Tanggal lahir di bulan Agustus (Kalo Shikamaru asli hari ini ya?)

Temari menghampiri Naruto dan Shino. Temari berusaha membujuk adiknya itu

"Ayo donk, Naru! Sapa sih?"

"Rahasia"

"Ayolah, Naru!"

"Rahasia"

"NARU!"

"RHS!"

"Gyaah, ngomong ma nih anak keras kepala susah ya!"

"Ya udah, ga usah tanya!"

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang, dia mungkin udah ga marah ama Temari lagi, dia mendekati Naruto, dan.. berada di depan Temari

"Semuanya, besok selama 3 hari berturut-turut ada kebaktian.. Di gereja sekolah."

"OK", semua menjawab, kecuali Temari

"Naru, lo hari ini napa sih? Kok kayaknya ada masalah?"

"Nggak kok, gue ga papa.."

Temari ngamatin Shikamaru. Dari atas ampe bawah..

Inilah kriterianya:

**-Cakep ?** Ga juga sih.. Ga cakep-cakep amat

**-Imut ?** Waah.. sangat amat teramat lah!

**-Lucu ?** Ini juga!! sangat amat!

**-Sweet ?** Ga tau juga yah kalo Temari mah.. Kalo kata Minako, Shikamaru ini polos

**-Pinter ?** Yaiyalah, masa ya iya donk.. duren aja di belah, masa di bedong! SECARA ANAK KELAS B!!

Merasa di jemput, Temari meninggalkan para lelaki itu.

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Malam Hari, di Kamar Temari**

Minako lagi maen ke rumahnya Temari, cerita.. Tentang Shikamaru..

"Eh eh , gue pernah tanya Ume, tentang masa lalu Shika.. dia tuh pinter?"

"Yap! Dia selalu salip-salipan ranking ama gue, sama 1 lagi anak kelas 7-H sekarang.. Sasuko Shizimu.."

"Waw.. pinter donk!"

"Iya.."

"hehe"

"Dia aja dulu pernah suka Sasuko.. Sekarang udah nggak, SHikamaru itu sombong.."

"Kok sombong?"

"Yaah, ga tau juga sih. Dia juga klo bercanda berlebihan.."

"Apa iya? Yang jelas kalo ke gue nggak gitu! Haha.."

"Lo cinta mati ya ama Shikamaru?"

"Err.. iya kali.."

"Di tempat les Shikamaru juga banyak. Kena pelet tuh lo! Ati-ati!"

Temari ngakak

"Kapaan juga Shika bisa ngasih gue pelet!"

"Bisa aja, eh.. lo tau ga , si Naruto suka sapa?"

"Nah itu dia.. guw ga tau! Dia ga mau jawab! Yang jelas.. dia itu anak Spenesa juga!!"

"Yeeh, Spenesa, Shikamaru juga bilang suka anak Spenesa.."

Temari keasyikan ngobrol, dia nggak sadar, di depan TV, HPnya terus berbunyi, nada sms sih.. 3x.. ada 3 sms masuk.

Minako pulang, Temari mengambil HPnya, dan.. benar saja! 3 sms! Salah satunya dari Shika, hari Temari gembira sekali!!

Sayangnya, sms itu dikirim jam 20.15, sedangkan Temari menjawab jam 22.00 hehe.. Shika mengirim..

**Met malem ya! Btw, lo lg ngapz?**

"Uhuk..", Temari keselek.. tumben-tumbenan nih si Shika ngirim beginian..

**Sorry baru bales, ga sadar ada sms masuk. Gw baru aj nganterin tmen plg. Lha lo? Udah malem bgt ne, met bobo ya! Have a nice dream **

Itulah balesan dari Temari. Temari tertidur, dengan tersenyum

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

**Keesokan Harinya.. (Sore)**

Hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata. Jadi pada diundang makan, walau semuanya temen-temen SD, minus Kurenai.

Berhubung Anko dan Temari belom beli kado, mereka beli dulu kado di bawah, setelah milah milih kado-kado yang, menurut Ino sih lucu, tapi menurut Temari agak. gimanaaa gitu.. barang-barang tsb adalah pernak-pernik _girly_. Yang jujur saja, Temari agak asing. Sebenarnya dia lebih memilih membeli buku diatas. Tapi Anko menahannya, Temari ngalah aja deh!

Akhirnya, Temari lega, dia bisa lepas dari toko itu. Dia dan Anko menuju Timezone.

Beli koin dan maen di sana. Yaiyalah, mau makan? Anko ngajak Temari maen DDR-an. Temari sih males buanget! Dia milih maen tembak-tembakan. Tapi Anko menyeretnya. Temari dapat tempat yang "injek-injekan" sebelah kanan rusak. Ya, walau begitu, masih Succes lah! Haha..

Sementara Anko main Para Paradise (napa gak Icha-icha?) di sebelahnya Temari asyik maen tembak-tembakan. Temari ngajak Anko maen balap mobil, langkah Temari terhenti. Timezone memang sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang dan karyawan, tapi.. kenapa harus orang itu yang ada disini?! Dia tak menyangka, dibelokkan langkahnya menuju pintu exit. Dia ga _mood_ main apapun. Dia hanya menunggu Hinata di bawah.

"Temari? Kok keluar?"

"Mending lo liat, siapa yang ada di dalem!", Temari melotot

Anko menoleh, ya.. **Hidan.**

Tanpa sengaja, Hidan juga menoleh, dan Anko mengacungkan bogemnya, hanya untuk mengancam, Hidan cuma pasang wajah kaget aja. Melihat mantan dan orang yang menolaknya ada di seberang.

"Katanya dia ga dateng? Kok dateng? Alesan gue dateng kan karena dia ga dateng!! Lo bilang cowok yang bisa dateng cuma Kiba doank?", gerutu Temari di eskalator

"Yaah, gue aja dikasih tau Hinata begitu.."

Temari mengeluarkan HandPhone-nya dan menelepon Hinata.

"Hola? Hinata? Lo dimana?"

"Ini gue mau nyampe. Lha lo?"

"Udah nyampe"

"OK, tunggu yah!"

Sambungan terputus.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah, Hinata, Hinabi, adiknya Hinata. Dan.. entah darimana Kiba, yang juga mantannya Hinata, beserta adiknya, Hana (anggep kakaknya Kiba tuh adiknya ya!)

"Busyeet.. bapak ibu dan 2 anak.. keluarga bahagia..", kata Anko berbisik pada Temari

"Gyahahahahahahaha!!", Temari ngakak

Belom ada undangan yang dateng, kecuali yaah, yang Temari tau, Hidan.

"Kok anak cowok gak ada yang dateng sih?", tanya Kiba

"Ada kok! Tadi gue ketemu Hidan. Di atas", jawab Anko

"Diatas? Ya dah, aku ke atas dulu yaw!", kiba berlari menuju eskalator

Sementara itu, mereka ber 5 yang tersisa masuk ke tempat makan yang cukup besar, dan duduk di tempat yang sudah di pesan.

"_Good_, untung dapet pojokan, yang diundang sapa aja nih?", tanya Temari

"Emm.. Lo, gue, Anko, Kiba, Hana, Hanabi, Sakura, Karin, Kushina, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Mikoto, Karura, Hidan, Tayuya, dan Konan.."

"Pantesan kursinya banyak.."

"Tapi katanya anak cowok yang dateng cuma Kiba, yaah, ama Hidan kali.."

Temari BT mendengar nama Hidan disebut.

Kushina berlari ke dalam, mengucapkan met ultah ke Hinata. Dia membisikkan sesuatu ke Anko.

"Kakashi dateng, dia bareng Asuma, ada di depan!!"

"APHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!", Anko ini, lagi panas-panasnya ama Kakashi nih!! Nggak tau napa, abis rujukan, mereka marahan lagi!

Temari diam saja.

At the end, para cowok yang bikin cewek se-restoran kelepek-kelepek itu masuk.

"Asuma, silahkan duduk sini!", kata Kakashi yang menyuruh Asuma duduk depan Kushina. Kushina itu adalah cewek yang **baru jadian** ama Asuma kemaren

Asuma nolak, dia lebih milih duduk depan Tayuya yang ternyata, semua undangan udah dateng.

Tayuya berada di sebelah Temari bilang, "Temari.. gue ga mau liat wajah Asuma lagi!!", Tayuya itu, mantannya Asuma, salah satu dari sekian cewek yang udah diputusin Asuma yang **playboy**

Temari deg-degan, siapa yang akan duduk depannya? Asuma sudah memilih depan Tayuya.. apakah?

**-Kakashi **yang mantan musuhnya? Musuh sejak kelas 5 SD? Sejak Kakashi pertama masuk SDnya sebagai murid baru yang genius dan langsung masuk kelas A?

-Hidan yang mantan pacarnya? Musuh sejak kelas 7? Yang sangat amat teramat dan paling di benci Temari di muka bumi ini?

-Kiba yang yaoi lover, bahkan dirinya sendiri yaoi? Manis sih, tapi sifatnya rada bencis? Cengeng dan manja? Yaoi lovernya sih ga papa, cuma karena Kiba aja yang Yaoi!

OMG, ternyata yang akan menjadi 'partner' makan berseberangan dengan Temari adalah...

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

* * *

.

Iih, review donk!! Saiia nih males ngelanjutin!! Msa' udah chapter 5 yang review baru 19?!

Ga adil!!

Pokoknya saiia gak akan nglanjutin nih fanfic klo yang review dikit!!

btw..

**HAPPY BITHDAY BUAT SHIKAMARU!!**

22 September kan?!

Traktir donk, Shika!

--Shika ngibrit lari--


End file.
